C'est son caractère qui fait à chacun son avenir
by Scircee
Summary: Helwenn pourrait être heureuse. Elle est sorcière, étudie à Poudlard et y réussi relativement bien… Des problèmes dans sa vie ? Son père, Severus Snape dont la réputation n’est plus à faire, un soupirant, Draco la glue, et une réputation douteuse.
1. Ma fille ce si beau cadeau

_Bonjour! _

_Je ne suis pas très douée pour les petits mots donc je ferais court... Voici ma nouvelle fanfic, qui est en fait la réécriture d'une de mes ancienne histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même^^  
_

_En passant merci à eraendil de bien vouloir jouer les béta._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_**Ma fille, ce si beau cadeau...  
**_

Le petit jour se levait à peine dans l'impasse du tisseur. Tout était calme, y compris dans la chambre parentale du numéro 6. Un couple profitait encore du calme de la nuit, lascivement étendu sous les couvertures.

La pièce était baignée dans une douce pénombre que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler, mais c'était sans compter sur la petite créature qui rôdait dans le couloir. La frêle silhouette ouvrit la porte de la chambre, puis s'y faufila en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas faire couiner le parquet, sans grand succès. Elle arriva quand même au pied du lit sans réveiller le couple.

La petite chose monta alors sans grâce aucune sur le lit, s'agrippant sur tout se qui passait pour arriver à se hisser. Fort heureusement cela ne réveilla pas les occupants du lit, l'homme s'était même mis à ronfler assez bruyamment.

Justement c'était après lui qu'elle en avait, elle sorti de sa poche de pyjama un objet argenté, puis rampa tel une ombre jusqu'a oreiller. Là elle attrapa une imposante mèche de cheveux sur le crâne du ronfleur. Celui-ci se réveilla sous l'effet de la douleur, mais avant qu'il n'eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait une masse de cheveux noirs et gras s'écrasa sur le matelas juste devant ses yeux.

Encore un peu dans le brouillard l'homme regarda la mèche pendant quelques secondes, puis la petite chose qui tenait l'instrument argenté, et enfin les ciseaux eux-mêmes. Il recommença quatre ou cinq fois l'opération avant de passer le main dans ses cheveux.

Et ce fut le moment tragique… Il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Pour être certain il passa la main dans ses cheveux une bonne quinzaine de fois au moins, si ce n'était pas plus. Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts passaient sur le trou de cheveux courts dans la chevelure mi-longue, l'homme devenait de plus en plus irrité.

« Par Merlin, Helwenn, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !!! Non, finalement je ne veux rien entendre, au coin et plus vite que ça ! » Vociféra –t-il a en attrapant les ciseaux que tenait la charmante fillette assise sur le lit, l'air innocent. La dite fillette perdis vite son expression d'innocence et fondit en larme. La femme, réveillée par tout ce bruit pris la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Severus, baisse d'un ton, tu vas réveiller les voisins à hurler comme ça, conseilla-t-elle d'un ton ferme, puis ajouta sur une note plus moqueuse, ils ne te prennent déjà pas pour un père modèle. Hier quand je discutais avec eux et qu'ils t'ont vu revenir du chemin de traverse avec Helwenn, ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je te laissais encore l'approcher… C'est pour dire.

- Moque toi Lysandra, mais je maintiendrais toujours que ta fille ne sais faire rien d'autre que des bêtises, pesta Severus en allant voir les dégâts dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

- C'est autant ma fille que la tienne mon cher Sevy. Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demanda Lysandra.

- Elle m'a défiguré, s'indigna Severus.

- Mais encore…

- Elle m'a estropié.

- Oui…

- Elle m'a mutilé »

Pendant que son mari s'épanchait sur la catastrophe qu'il venait de ce passer, et dont Lysandra ignorait encore tout, la petite Helwenn s'était calmée et s'accrochait maintenant aux bras de sa mère en hoquetant encore un peu. Lysandra allait reprendre son interrogatoire pour découvrir quel crime horrible était sensée avoir perpétué sa progéniture mais elle vit la mèche de cheveux gisant sur les draps et la paire de ciseaux juste à côté.

« - Elle t'as coupé les cheveux… Ricana-t-elle en se levant.

- Oui, elle m'a défiguré ! »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il avisa le calendrier posé sur la coiffeuse où une case était entourée en rose fluo et écrit en gros « entretient Poudlard 14h ». Or, la dite case, c'était aujourd'hui.

Severus cru qu'il allait faire une attaque. Sa fille lui avait coupé les cheveux de façon assez ignoble le jour de son entretient d'embauche pour le poste de maître de potions dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie du Royaume Unis.

En voyant son père devenir de plus en plus pâle de rage, Helwenn descendit à toute vitesse du lit et se précipita vers la sortie. Malheureusement ses petites jambes de fillette de cinq ans ne firent pas le poids face aux réflexes de son père. Lysandra regarda la scène avec intérêt, attendant de voir la suite, mais à sa grande surprise, Severus resta relativement clame et alla installer leur fille dans le coin de la chambre.

« Tu ne bougeras pas de là tant que ni moi, ni ta mère ne te l'ayons dit, tu es punie. »

La petite fille fit une moue boudeuse puis croisa les bras et regarda son père avec ses grands yeux dorés larmoyants. Cela n'eu pas plus d'effet que cela sur lui, il se contenta de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre, suivit de la mère d'Helwenn.

Se retrouvant toute seule dans la chambre la jeune fille s'assit, toujours les bras croisés. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de mal… Après tout, s'était sa mère qui avait dit qu'elle rêvait de couper les affreux fils gras qui servait de cheveux à son père… Elle voulait seulement lui faire plaisir.

Elle se tassa un peu plus dans le coin, sa moue boudeuse encore attachée au visage, et se dit que si pour faire plaisir au adulte il fallait se faire punir, elle ne le ferait plus jamais…


	2. Quand on embête la chimère

_Bonjour!_

_Je ne suis pas améliorée en petit mot depuis deux jour, donc je ferais encore cout.... Si vous êtes là c'est que mon prologue vous a plu et j'en suis très heureuse^^_

_Vous verrez c'est un peu différent maintenant, mais j'espère toujours que vous apprécierez._

_Encore et toujours merci a ma béta Eraendil, et désoler d'avoir retardé l'écriture du chapitre 6 de ta fanfic: "une de plus une de moins et moi dans tout ça!". Je le lirais avec grand plaisir parce qu'il a l'air vraiment bien^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Quand on embête la chimère elle fini toujours par vous cramer le derrière. **_

Le rituel était immuable, tous les ans depuis l'an de grâce 983, les élèves en partance pour Poudlard se rassemblaient. Le point de rencontre avait changé au fil du temps, suivant les époques, et depuis quelques années, il se trouvait dissimulé dans la gare de King Cross.

1998 était une année des plus banales sur le quai 9 ¾, les premières années rechignaient à quitter les jupons protecteurs de leur mère tandis que les troisièmes années faisaient leurs intéressants sous le regard blasé de leurs aînés.

« - Mathilde ! Mathilde ! appela un jeune garçon à travers la foule.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Benjamin ? répondit sa grande sœur en s'extrayant de son groupe de copine.

- Maman vient de partir… » fit il avec une moue triste.

Mathilde s'attendri un peu et attrapa la main de son petit frère.

« - C'est pas si dramatique tu sais. Poudlard n'est pas si effrayant, il faut juste savoir qui éviter. »

Le jeune garçon regarda sa sœur avec incompréhension. Elle soupira regarda autour d'elle, l'air de chercher quelque chose, puis se tourna vers un groupe de grands de septièmes années.

« - Tu les vois, eux, le groupe bien serré avec le blondinet au bouquet de fleur et la fille au pull vert ? »

Benjamin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« - Et bah évite les le plus possible !

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà le blondinet c'est Draco Malfoy, lui moins tu le vois mieux tu te portes. Celui qui est plus typé Italien à côté de lui, c'est Blaise Zabini. Lui tu devras l'éviter parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Ensuite, celle qui a l'air un peu cruche avec le pull rose, c'est Pansy Parkinson. A elle toute seule, elle n'est pas bien dangereuse. Mais c'est l'impératrice des ragots. Elle les connaît tous, et pour cause : c'est la plupart du temps elle qui les lance. Après… Le gars au livre, c'est Théodore Nott. Il est assez neutre, mais évite de lui chercher des poux, on sait jamais… La fille aux cheveux châtain, c'est euh… Sarah-machin… Enfin bref, Thelwis. Elle a été absente quelques mois l'année dernière. Il parait qu'elle était à Azkaban, mais personne ne sait vraiment si c'est vrai, et pourquoi elle y serait allée. Méfie toi d'elle quand même, c'est la meilleure amie de la dernière fille, celle aux air de vampire.

- Je vois pas ce qu'elle peut avoir de si terrible, elle a juste l'air… fâchée.

- Tu rigoles ! C'est elle que tu dois à tout pris éviter ! C'est Helen Snape. Enfin pour le prénom je ne suis pas très sûre, mais je suis certaine que si tu l'énerves tu auras des ennuis avec son père, le professeur de potion.

- Il est quand même pas si terrible que ça ce professeur ? questionna le petit frère un peu sceptique.

- C'est de lui dont je me plains à chaque vacance. » répondit Mathilde en regardant son cadet, légèrement exaspérée.

Plus elle les regardait, plus son regard devenait noir… Draco et son énorme bouquet de roses rouges lui donnaient envie de faire un massacre. Mais assassiner de pauvres innocents à cause de la bêtise de Malfoy n'étant pas dans sa nature, Helwenn se contenta donc d'attraper délicatement la somptueuse composition florale pour l'écraser violement sur la tête de son adorateur.

« - Non, c'est non, et ça sera toujours non Draco, argumenta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le train, suivie de Sarah-Eléonore, et sous le fou rire de Blaise.

- Blaise…. gronda l'héritier des Malfoy, en se débarrassant des derniers pétales dans ses cheveux.

- Désolé Dray. »

Après ses brèves excuses, Zabini suivit sa camarade dans le train. Il voulait absolument éviter de subir le courroux du blond. Il la retrouva dans un compartiment en pleine discussion avec Miss Thelwis. Cette dernière semblait horrifiée.

« Sarah ça vas ? Tu t'en remets ? demanda Helwenn, visiblement amusée.

- On va tous mourir … souffla la jeune femme en attrapant un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal dans son sac.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous tous mourir ? interrogea Blaise, en s'asseyant devant Miss Snape.

- Pour rien de grave Blaise… Tu connais Sarah, toujours un peu alarmiste.

- Je ne suis pas alarmiste, mais réaliste ! protesta vivement Sarah-Eléonore en frappant son amie avec le livre.

- Aïeeeeee !

- Arrête tu vas l'abîmer… Regarde moi ce visage fin et délicat, ces longs cheveux noirs, cette peau pâle, cette silhouette svelte, et surtout ces yeux couleur or… Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ça ?

- Et moi je suis moche et grosse… fit Sarah faussement indignée.

- Mais non, mais petite Sarah », rassura Helwenn en attrapant le bras de Miss Thelwis.

Les filles se mirent à rire, tandis que Blaise était un peu perplexe. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand Malfoy Jr entra dans le compartiment, suivit de Théodore et Pansy. Finalement elles reprirent quand elles virent le petit pétale de rose qui s'était coincé dans le col de Draco. Ce dernier fut fortement irrité par l'hilarité soudaine de ses camarades et se laissa donc lourdement tomber sur la banquette, sans oublier bien sûr d'enlever le pétale perturbateur.

Tout le monde se calma quand le train démarra, Sarah-Eléonore se replongea dans son livre, tandis que Théodore s'informait en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Helwenn et Blaise s'étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre et rêvassaient, la belle ayant tout de même l'air un peu soucieuse, ce que Pansy ne remarqua pas car elle était trop occupée à décoiffer Draco. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et dans le calme le plus parfait. Seule Pansy avait fini par quitter le compartiment, sous les fulminations de Draco et pour le plus grand bonheur du reste des occupants. L'arrivée à la gare fut tout aussi calme.

La sortie du train par contre elle se passa de manière un peu plus agitée. Les premières années, qui rechignaient à entrer dans le train lors du départ, de peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, se pressait maintenant pour sortir, émerveillés par la silhouette du château qui se dessinait dans le ciel gris.

La petite bande de Serpentards regarda la masse de premières années se diriger vers le lac.

« - Moi je vous parie que celui qui vient de mettre une araignée dans le col de sa voisine vas finir soit à Serpentard, soit à Gryffondor, fit Helwenn en pointant du doigt un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair.

- Dit qu'on est tous des pourris… s'indignât Draco en montant dans la navette pour l'école.

- Tous, non. Mais certain oui. C'est eux qui donnent une mauvaise image de notre maison, répondit-t-elle en regardant le blondinet avec insistance. »

Celui-ci prit sa plus belle expression d'indifférence, ce qui arracha un sourire à Helwenn, puis Pansy commença à raconter tous les ragots qu'elle avait appris en faisant le tour du train. Tout le monde soupira et la navette prit enfin la route de Poudlard. Dix minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées que :

« - Qui veut bien me crever les tympans ? demanda Nott avec un détachement qui étonna tout le monde.

- Vous casserais-je les oreilles, par hasard ? S'offusqua Miss Parkinson.

- Pansy, dans la mesure où pour ton cerveau d'huître rachitique le fait que Boot et Brochlehurt se soient embrassés pendant les vacances est intéressant, je peux concevoir que tu penses que cela nous intéresse aussi. Mais tu sembles oublier que nous n'avons pas des cerveaux d'huître rachitique, contrairement aux nunuches comme toi. Donc Boot peut bien embrasser qui il veut, personnellement je m'en tamponne.

- Huître rachitique ! Non, mais Nott, c'est parce que je ne vois pas le monde de la même façon que toi que je suis idiote, s'étrangla Pansy en cherchant du regard un quelconque soutien.

- Désolé Pansy, mais il y a une gigantesque part de vrai dans ce que dit Theodore. En plus que tu nous dises que Boot et Brochlehurt se sont embrassés, c'est comme si tu nous disais qu'Eggleston portait une jupe tellement courte qu'on en voyait tout son string nain… C'est habituel, fit la belle en haussant les épaules.

- On a jamais vu Eggleston habillée avec une micro jupe… intervint Zabini. Je te jure que sinon, je m'en souviendrais.

- Tu l'aurais peut-être vu, Blaise, si tu n'avais pas été aussi… occupé avec Morag ce jour là. Moi, je peux te dire que je m'en souviens parfaitement bien. Surtout du beau bleu outremer de son string, déclara Draco.

- Mouai… Bleu outremer… » siffla Pansy en se renfrognant.

La salle commune des Vert et Argent n'avait pas changé, et les élèves n'avaient qu'une envie, s'affaler sur les sofas et ne plus bouger le temps de récupérer du long voyage qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais la vielle horloge indiquait déjà 19h12, or il fallait faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle pour 19h30. C'est donc sans grande motivation que les étudiants allèrent enfiler leurs uniformes.

19h30 sonnait dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient installés, et la pièce était agitée par la présence d'un nouveau venu à la table des professeurs. Un homme d'un certain âge, bien portant, l'air jovial et qui arborait une impressionnante moustache de morse était attablé entre le professeur de métamorphose et celle de divination.

« - Regarde Draco, à côté de McGo, c'est toi dans le futur… s'exclama Helwenn en désignant la nouvelle tête.

- Ah…Ah…Ah… Toujours aussi spirituelle mon petit poussin. »

A l'entente du mot poussin, le visage frais et délicat de Miss Snape perdit tout son éclat. Ses yeux, qui quelques instants plus tôt pétillaient de malice se glacèrent, tandis que son charmant sourire s'effaça. Leurs voisins de table attendaient, avides de connaître la suite des événements. Le gémissement de douleur du blond leur indiqua que le pied de la belle avait rencontré le tibia deMalfoy, lui laissant un sublime souvenir bleuté.

L'héritier des Malfoy aurait aimé pouvoir protester, mais Dumbledore allait commencer son discours. L'impossibilité pour son camarade d'affirmer son désaccord ravit au plus haut point Helwenn qui retrouva son sourire.

« - Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année dans l'école, commença le directeur. Avant d'énoncer aux nouveaux élèves quelques règles élémentaires de vie dans château, et de présenter notre nouveau professeur, je tiens à dire quelque mots aux premières années. Vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons dès que j'aurais fini. A cet instant même, vous êtes tous à égalité en tant que nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, une fois la Cérémonie de la Répartition terminée, vous risquez de vous regarder autrement, en fonction de la maison dans laquelle vous allez vous retrouver. Il faut pourtant vous souvenir qu'aucune ne vaut mieux qu'une autre. Et ce, même si certains de vos camarades ont tendance à l'oublier, ce qui créé des tentions indésirables au sein de l'école…

- N'est ce pas Dray… firent eu cœur Theodore, Blaise, et Helwenn.

- … C'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous ne l'oubliiez pas. Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise sur le tableau d'affichage de vos salles communes. »

Un murmure parcouru la salle.

« Mais vous verrez tout cela en temps voulu. Pour le moment, laissez moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potion, le professeur Horace Slughorn. »

Personne ne broncha, attendant la suite.

« - Il est bien évident que deux professeurs de potion seraient trop, donc le professeur Snape sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- On va tous mourir… » souffla Sarah-Eléonore en posant son visage dans ses mains.

La réplique sembla étrangement familière à Blaise.

« - Tu lui avais dit… s'indignât-il en regardant Helwenn.

- Oui Blaise, je dis beaucoup de chose à Sarah, parce que tu vois c'est ma meilleure amie, rétorqua la belle en se moquant légèrement de son voisin de table.

- T'aurais quand même pu nous le dire à tous ! C'était question de sécurité publique !

- Dis donc mon petit Blaise, tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu ?

- A peine…

- Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit c'est parce que mon cher papounet m'avait fait jurer de ne pas le dire. Je lui ai déjà désobéit en le disant à Sarah…

- Comme si ça te gênait, s'étouffa Théodore dans son col de chemise.

- Théodore, tu sais que j'adore ton petit côté je donne mon avis sans le donner, mais la prochaine que tu veux intervenir, fait le hors du cadre protecteur de ton col de chemise… protesta vivement Helwenn.

- Tout de même t'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus d'esprit de camaraderie », soutint Draco.

Les regards accusateurs de ses camarades s'abattirent tous sur le blondinet. Ce dernier se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, et décida de faire profil bas jusqu'au lendemain.

La cérémonie de répartition se passa comme tous les ans : les petits apeurés estropiaient le tabouret à l'aide de leurs ongles, tandis que le Choipeau analysait scrupuleusement le contenu de leur petite tête. Finalement, le petit garçon châtain clair qui avait glissé une araignée dans le col de sa voisine parti pour Gryffondor, sans que cela n'étonne personne. La voisine, qui se passait encore régulièrement la main dans le cou, alla quant à elle à Poufsouffle.

Durant le dîner les soupçons sur la « surprise » de Dumbledore passèrent parmi les élèves, qui n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés. L'imagination des élèves était piquée au vif. Les plus pragmatiques se disaient qu'il ne s'agirait sûrement que d'une répartition par année et non plus par maison lors des repas. Ou alors le vieux directeur avait organisé de longues conférences sur la nécessité d'aimer et de respecter autrui. Tous ce qu'il obtiendrait serait un moment de sieste collectif pour ses étudiants… D'autres élèves se montraient bien plus imaginatifs. Ils pronostiquaient une thérapie de groupe, comme pour les couples en difficulté. Le genre où les participants se tapent dessus, complètement hystériques, avec leurs battes en mousse. Les hormones des sixièmes années leurs disaient que Dumby avait décidé de changer les uniformes : les filles en soubrettes à moitié nues, et les garçons en serveurs d'un chic incontesté. Autre alternative : peut-être que Dumbledore avait carrément perdu la tête, et il avait prévu de lâcher tout les élèves habillés en peau de bête dans la forêt interdite, comme dans la préhistoire. L'instinct de survie prendrait alors le dessus sur la rivalité.

A la fin du repas, il y eu donc une ruée des élèves vers leur salle commune, les septièmes années en premier. Pour les vert et argent c'est Draco qui arriva le premier au tableau d'affichage. Quand les autres arrivèrent, les couleurs semblaient avoir quitté son visage. Et pour de bon.

« - Et on dit que c'est Nwenn qui a une tête de vampire… ironisa Miss Thelwis en approchant du blondinet, histoire de voir le papier.

- Je t'ai pas sonné Thelwis, pesta Malfoy, en reprenant un peu de contenance et de couleur.

- Garde ton mauvais caractère pour Crabbe et Goyle », protesta Helwenn, en s'approchant à son tour du tableau.

Sur ce dernier était accroché un parchemin aux armoiries de l'école, quelque chose de très officiel.

_« Cher élèves,_

_Vous êtes les premiers à constater l'anormale rivalité qu'il règne entre les maisons, depuis déjà plusieurs années. Les préjugés tenaces que vous entretenez les un envers les autres sont connus bien au delà de l'école elle-même, et nuisent à sa réputation. Pour atténuer cette rivalité, nous avons décidé de mettre en place des groupes d'étude composés, quand il est possible de le faire, d'un membre de chaque maison. Ces groupes se réunirons deux fois par semaine, par tranche de une heure. Tout élève essayant d'éviter ces heures se verra punir par son directeur de maison. Le dispositif prendra effet dès le début des cours, demain._

_Les groupes ont déjà été constitués par la direction, et sont les suivant :_

_- Pour les septième années :_

_Abbot Hannah ; Li Su ; Finnigan Seamus ; Malfoy Draco._

_Granger Hermione; Cornfoot Stephen; Thelwis Sarah-Eléonore; Flinch-Fletchey Justin._

_Turpin Lisa; Snape Helwenn; Mc Millan Erni; Thomas Dean._

_Nott Théodore; Brown Lavande ; Patil Padma; Hopkins Wayne._

_MacDougal Morag; Zabini Blaise ; Potter Harry ; Eggleston Cheryl._

_Boot Terry; Suzane Bones; Pansy Parkinson; Ron Weasley._

_Londubat Neville; Greengrass Daphné ; Corner Michael; Brochlehurt Mandy._

_Patil Parvati; Crabbe Vincent; Jones Megan; Goldstein Anthony._

_Goyle Gregory; Bulstrod Milicent; Entwhistle Kevin; Davis Tracey._

_- Pour les sixièmes années :_

… _»_

Il y eu un petit moment d'arrêt, puis les conversations reprirent :

« - Il veut ma mort le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur ! se plaignit Pansy avec une moue indignée des plus ridicule.

- Arrête de gémir Pansy. Weasley va se contenter de faire sa tête de cochon pendant les heures où vous serrez ensemble. Par contre je ne crois pas que se soit le cas de Brown… constata Nott, en s'asseyant sur le canapé le plus proche.

- Comme vous êtes pessimistes… fit Helwenn en s'affalant à côté de Théodore.

- Tu dois être contente, c'est moi qui ai hérité d'Eggleston, ironisa Blaise, s'asseyant à son tour, les pieds sur les genoux de la belle.

- Je suis aux anges, je n'ai pas Eggleston sur les bras, et j'ai un groupe pas casse pied pour deux rond, affirma Helwenn. Enfin, mon bonheur serait encore plus parfait si Draco ne me regardais avec ces yeux là. »

Elle plissa soudainement les narines.

« - Et si Blaise ne venait pas d'enlever ses chaussures, ajouta-t-elle.

- Hey ! Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes pieds !

- C'est parce qu'ils ne les ont pas eu sous le nez…

- Dit que je pue !

- Mais non, tu ne pues pas. C'est juste que le doux filet odorant qui s'échappe de tes chaussettes m'asphyxie. »

Pour toute réponse, le meilleur ami du blond éleva rapidement ses pieds sous le nez de sa camarade. Cette dernière fuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous l'œil amusé de Pansy.

Théodore regarda avec intérêt la scène, constatant qu'en six ans, ils n'avaient presque pas changé.

Pansy était la seule à avoir vraiment mûri. Evidemment, les autres avaient grandi, passant du stade de petit mioche pleurnichard à celui d'ado rebelle, pour enfin arriver à celui de jeunes adultes un peu foufou mais pas méchant. Miss Parkinson était toujours superficielle, mais elle avait apprit de ses petits camarades. De Théodore elle avait appris la patiente, de Blaise de second dégrée, d'Helwenn l'opportunisme et de Sarah-Eléonore la discrétion. Draco ne lui avait pas vraiment enseigné quelque chose. Etant presque semblables tout les deux, ils n'avaient rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tous ce qu'elle en avait tiré, s'était ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le passionnait. Pansy avait apprit d'elle-même à utiliser ses nouvelles vertus pour élaborer un plan.

Les yeux quelque peu dans le vague, Miss Parkinson contemplait son bien aimé Draco. Elle adorait quasiment tout en lui, de sa chevelure blond platine à ses manières un peu rustres. La seule chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas en lui, s'était ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les lui arracher. Pourquoi ? Pas à cause de leur couleur. Elle aimait ce gris bleuté, un peu argent, si particulier et unique. Non, ce qu'elle détestait c'était ce que ces si beaux yeux regardaient, et surtout la manière dont il le faisait… avec envie.

En effet ils regardaient presque exclusivement Helwenn. Ce que Pansy faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. C'est vrai, pourquoi la regardait-il alors qu'elle ne voulait pas de son intérêt… Quel gâchis…

En réalité Pansy Parkinson comprenait très bien pourquoi les yeux de Malfoy étaient presque constamment braqués sur sa camarade. Elle était belle, bien élevée, futée, et elle lui tenait tête. Ne manquait plus que l'ascendance et elle aurait fait une parfaite Mrs Draco Malfoy.

Il manquait au moins deux qualités essentielles à Miss Parkinson pour faire, à son tour, une parfaite Mrs Draco Malfoy. Mais elle contait bien faire sans. C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'en ce début de septième année elle allait mettre en marche le plan qu'elle avait élaboré, seule.

Ella allait récupérer son Draychou d'amour ! Et pour cela elle avait mis presque six ans à trouver le plan parfait selon elle. Toute l'école allait y participer. Et toute l'école en parlerait, cela elle en était certaine…


	3. Le perfide plan de la pernitieuse Pansy

Bonjour tout le monde!

Pour faire cout mais efficace j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, d'après ma béta il paraît qu'il es mieux que le précédent, enfin c'est à vous seul de juger^^

Donc je dit merci à ma béta eraendil, et surtout je voudrait lui dire "plus jamais d'orange!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Voila...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Le perfide plan de la pernicieuse Parkinson Pansy.**_

En ce matin du deux septembre, Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. Cette activité touchait plus particulièrement la Grande Salle, où les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

A la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy se vantait de ses futurs exploits en cours, tandis que Blaise, perdu dans ses pensées, se disait qu'il allait encore devoir prendre les cours en double. Les yeux de Pansy Parkinson, eux, se posaient successivement sur ses camarades Snape et Nott.

« - Parkinson tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'enquit Miss Thelwis.

- Je vais très bien, pourquoi ? répondit Pansy tout naturellement.

- Je ne sais pas, juste parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Helwenn et Théodore sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

- Ne inquiètes pas Thelwis, tout le monde le saura bientôt… fit la brune de façon très énigmatique, puis elle ajouta… excusez moi, mais je dois aller parler aux Patil. »

Très septiques, les autres septièmes années regardèrent Miss Parkinson s'éloigner.

Dans le hall d'entrée Parvati et Padma discutaient calmement, comparant leurs emplois du temps, et autres banalités. Trop préoccupée par leur conversation, elles ne virent donc pas une certaine brune au visage sévère s'avancer vers elles.

« - Padma, Parvati ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Parkinson en s'immisçant entre les deux sœurs.

- Bien, merci… répondit Padma méfiante.

- Chouette… Dites-moi, ça vous dirait de connaître le tout premier ragot de l'année ? » proposa la brune.

Les jumelles parurent tout d'un coup très intéressées. Miss Parkinson sourit, visiblement satisfaite, puis raconta sa nouvelle invention. Dans la minute qui suivit, Miss Brown fut au courrant de la rumeur. D'ailleurs, Helwenn et Théodore purent le vérifier en sortant de la Grande Salle.

En effet dès qu'elles les virent, les Gryffondors et la Serdaigle se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement.

« - Brown est déchaînée, ça va pas être drôle pendant les heures d'études, s'exaspéra Nott en soupirant.

- Courage Théo… C'est qu'une gryffondor un peu écervelée, rien d'insurmontable, » tenta de réconforter Zabini, sans grand succès.

Nott soupira, puis le groupe se sépara, Sarah-Eléonore, Helwenn et Théodore allèrent en études des runes tandis que Blaise, Pansy, et Draco se dirigèrent vers la classe de divination.

En arrivant dans la salle surchargée de vapeurs de parfums et d'encens, Parkinson alla directement se placer à côté de Bones, qui en sembla fort surprise. Par contre elle parut fort intéressée par ce que la brune avait à dire, et fut frustrée quand le cours commença avant que Pansy n'ai eu le temps de tout lui raconter. Cependant, Miss Parkinson ne comptait pas écouter ce que l'excentrique en lunette à pois avait à leur dire. Elle attrapa donc un parchemin vierge et y inscrivit sa précieuse histoire, avant de le faire passer dans toute la classe. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se dit que la divination pourrait lui être utile un jour, et qu'il serait bienvenu d'écouter le cours… Pansy écoutait peut-être d'une oreille discrète, mais là où le papier passait, c'était loin d'être le cas. Les élèves se regardaient, s'interrogeaient du regard, chuchotaient. Les filles, surtout. Elles émettaient d'étranges gloussements en fixant le papier. Le parchemin avait déjà pratiquement fait le tour de la classe quand il tomba dans les mains d'une certaine Poufsouffle brune. Cheryl Eggleston. Et elle cherchait déjà à quoi pourrait ressembler sa version…

En étude des runes, personne ne se doutait qu'en divination régnait une agitation qui ne risquerait pas de plaire à certains élèves. Surtout à la fille du professeur Snape et à son ami le fils du Mangemort Nott.

Tout se passa des plus normalement pendant le reste de la matinée, y compris en histoire de la magie, où Eggleston avait passé son temps à se vernir les ongles, ce qui avait exaspéré Helwenn…

Cheryl Eggleston était en septième année à Poufsouffle. Relativement jolie, mais très pulpeuse et parfaitement consciente de l'être, elle avait presque toutes les qualités requises pour sa maison. Elle était patiente, et juste, mais seulement quand ça l'arrangeait. Seule la loyauté lui faisait défaut. Il était à noter que ses jupes courtes et ses hauts décolletés affolaient la testostérone de tous les mâles de l'école de 13 à 18 ans.

Les deux filles se détestaient cordialement, et on en ignorait la raison exacte. On savait seulement que s'était Cheryl qui avait commencé les hostilités, un beau jour de décembre de troisième année.

« - Nott ! appela la Poufsouffle en sortant de la classe de Mr Binns.

- Oui ? se retourna le jeune homme avec un air ennuyé. »

Sarah attrapa Helwenn au passage, et lui montra les deux élèves en train de discuter.

« - Tu voudrais bien me prêter tes notes s'il te plaît, j'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre aujourd'hui, je me suis pas remis dans le rythme… demanda le brune en prenant son expression la plus pitoyable.

- Tu te vernissais les ongles… fit remarquer Théodore, en avisant Miss Snape et Miss Thelwis qui surveillaient la scène.

- Au lieu de perdre mon temps à essayer de suivre sans succès, je me suis dit que je pouvais l'employer à faire quelque chose de plus utile.

- Tout le monde sait que tu n'en a rien à faire de l'histoire de la magie, Eggleston… » déclara Nott en partant.

Vexée de s'être vue refuser quelque chose par un membre de la gente masculine, Cheryl s'emporta.

« C'est ça va rejoindre le vampire livide et froid qui te sert le petite amie ! » hurla la sable et or dans le couloir.

Voyant qu'aucun des trois Serpentards ne s'était retourné, elle émit un grognement de rage.

La rumeur que Pansy avait lancée ce matin auprès des sœurs Patil avait déjà pris des proportions impressionnantes. En effet au déjeuner elle était le sujet de conversation de toutes les septièmes années.

« - Vous avez sauvé un première année des griffes acérées de Miss Teigne ? questionna Blaise en voyant la bonne trentaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur ses deux voisins de table.

- Non, enfin je ne pense pas, sinon j'ai de graves troubles de mémoire… fit Helwenn en se retournant provoquant la panique parmi les yeux indiscrets, qui se retournèrent à leur tour.

- Théodore ?

- Je ne pense pas non plus… Par contre j'ai toute les raisons de croire que Pansy est parfaitement au courant de ce qui ce passe, à la vue de l'air particulièrement satisfait qu'elle arbore.

- J'ai tellement de raisons d'être particulièrement satisfaite, que je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mon cher Théodore, répondit Miss Parkinson en se levant de table. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Megan. »

Le reste des septièmes années se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, avant de devoir aller en cours de potion. Dès l'entrée, Mrs Pince regarda d'un air suspicieux le petit groupe de Serpentards. Les élèves firent le plus beau sourire qu'on pouvait faire à une vielle chouette aigrie, puis allèrent s'asseoir à la grande table principale. La belle posa vite fait son sac, puis alla chercher un livre de potion, histoire de se remettre un peu dans le bain avant le cours. Elle était en train de regarder les grimoires sur les étagères quand elle surprit un fragment de conversation entre deux Serdaigles de sixième année.

« - Tu aurais pu le croire, toi ? Personnellement, si Mary ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurais jamais rien vu, fit une petite brune.

- Non, franchement on ne dirait trop pas qu'ils sortent ensemble… En même temps ça se comprend avec… » commença une rousse.

Mais la fille du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit un petit bruit en sortant le livre de son étagère. La Serdaigle se tu et avec sa camarade, elles se sauvèrent un peu plus loin.

Helwenn revint à sa place. Les paroles des deux jeunes filles la travaillaient un peu, mais elle les oublia vite, se disant que ces deux petites nunuches connaissaient déjà la version déformée de la rumeur, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien en tirer. La belle s'installa donc commençant à lire son manuel de potion.

L'heure se déroula dans une ambiance studieuse, Mrs Pince n'eut même pas à prendre son air de bulldog mécontent, au grand désespoir d'un petit groupe de premières années à qui on avait sûrement conté les diverses moues de la bibliothécaire.

En descendant, le groupe croisa leur désormais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir reçu sa promotion, mais les étudiants n'en tinrent pas compte et se rendirent au cachot.

Devant la salle de potion, il y avait encore moins de monde que l'année précédente. Helwenn et Sarah- Eléonore rejoignirent les autres Serpentards, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter car le professeur les fit entrer immédiatement. Ils s'assirent tous au poste de travail, et attendirent sagement que l'enseignant se mette à les cultiver… Mais il avait d'abord décidé de faire un petit discourt.

« - Bonjour mes chers élèves de septième année, commença-t-il avec un large sourire. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous connaître depuis votre toute première année, mais je suis certain que nous passerons une excellente année.

- Je doute que connaître Weasley depuis sa première année soit un honneur, fit remarquer Blaise faisant rire toute la tablée.

- Mais nous ne somme pas là pour nous dire des banalités, parlons un peu potion… Que connaissez-vous des poisons ?

- C'est l'arme des lâches, et des femmes, déclara impulsivement Corner.

- Misogyne ! S'indigna une de ses camarades à l'autre bout de la classe, qui n'était autre qu'Helwenn.

- Allons, mademoiselle…

- Snape…

- Oh… Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez être sa fille, vous lui ressemblez si peu. Pourtant vous me rappelez fortement quelqu'un.

- Ce doit être ma mère, il paraît qu'elle appréciait particulièrement vos cours…

- Sûrement… Enfin pour en revenir à mon intervention, je vous disais qu'il ne fallait pas vous emportez comme ça, votre camarade a sûrement mal formulé sa phrase. »

Sarah s'étouffa dans sa manche.

« - Un problème Miss ? demanda le professeur un peu étonné.

- Absolument aucun professeur, c'est juste que tout le monde sait pertinemment que Corner est un machiste invétéré, rétorqua Miss Thelwis.

- Et le monde entier sait que les filles de notre génération sont des féministes enragées… » se défendit maladroitement Michael.

Le malheureux Serdaigle se retrouva fusillé du regard par toutes les filles de la pièce. Ce qui, en passant, amusa beaucoup Slughorn. Il calma tout de même de jeu et le cours sur les poisons reprit, non sans une légère tension.

La discussion sur le programme de potion dura deux heures, et bien qu'elle fût très intéressante, elle vint à bout de beaucoup d'élèves. Seule Granger semblait avoir été captivée par les explications sans fin du professeur tout au long du cours.

« - Qu'il est bavard ! s'exclama Draco en sortant de la salle de cours.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire… rétorqua Blaise en s'étirant.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas ton père, Slughorn est tellement plus vivant… fit Granger en se mettant à la hauteur de la belle.

- Il est peut-être plus vivant, mais il est beaucoup plus soporifique, remarqua cette dernière en s'effondrant sur Blaise.

- Je trouvais très pertinente toutes ses remarque, intervint Théodore.

- Tu suivais ?! s'étonna Morag.

- Parfaitement », s'offusqua Nott.

Quatre paires d'yeux sceptiques se posèrent sur lui. La position affalée sur son plan de travail n'était pas vraiment la meilleure pour écouter le cours… Mais bon, il fallait bien laisser le noble Théodore Nott dans son orgueil de temps en temps. Donc personne ne dit rien et ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Le petit groupe d'élèves déclenchait de nombreux chuchotements sur son passage. Morag regarda Blaise.

« - Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs qui nous concernent… fit simplement le jeune homme.

- Il y a eu tellement de rumeurs qui disaient que nous allions nous remettre ensemble que je me posais la question, remarqua le Serdaigle en allant s'asseoir. Elle concerne qui celle là ?

- Helwenn et Théodore, mais personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il en retourne, affirma Draco en entraînant toute la petite troupe vers la table des Vert et argent.

- Draco tu me bousilles le bras, alors lâche-le, ordonna Miss Snape en essayant de se dégager.

- Désolé », s'excusa le blond lâchant sa camarade.

Blaise, Théodore, Draco et Helwenn s'assirent et commencèrent leurs devoirs au milieu d'une Grande Salle animée de murmures. Environ une heure plus tard, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle avait même eu tendance à se dégrader. Les dizaines d'yeux qui se posaient de façon insistante sur la belle et sur Nott en étaient la raison. L'assiduité que mettent les gens à se persuader qu'une rumeur était vraie était parfois exaspérante. Dans notre cas, les filles en particulier fixaient le « couple » en prenant chaque regard entre eux comme une preuve d'amour flagrante. Le pire, songeait Helwenn, c'est qu'elles étaient persuadées d'être discrètes. D'autres, un peu moins cruches, mais un peu plus aigries, lançaient des regards envieux à la fille du professeur Snape. Les garçons, pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux, n'en avaient rien à faire. Néanmoins certains d'entre eux guettaient le moindre signe d'attirance physique entre leurs deux camarades.

« - Pince-moi, ou je vais aller étrangler la grosse dinde en face de moi… demanda la belle à son amie.

- Grosse dinde… Tu es si magnanime, j'aurais plutôt dit gigantesque véracrasse obèse et malfaisante, indiqua Sarah en avisant Eggleston à la table en face.

- Appelle-la comme tu veux… Le résultat sera le même si elle n'arrête pas de me regarder comme ça, je vais lui percer la carotide avec ses ongles que j'aurais préalablement arraché à la pince à épiler, fit la fille du professeur.

- Comme tu peux être charmante et agréable, ironisa Blaise.

- Vu la manière dont Eggleston se marre en me regardant, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ni charmante, ni agréable, argumenta Helwenn en croisant le bras, énervée.

- Certes, Cheryl n'est pas de la meilleure compagnie, confirma Draco.

- J'admire le calme olympien dont fait preuve Théodore. Après tout, lui aussi il a son lot de regards, fit remarquer Tracey en abdiquant devant son exercice de divination.

- C'est qu'une façade. Au vu de ses doigts crispés sur sa plume, je peux te dire qu'il a tout autant envi que moi d'éventrer un bon tiers de l'école », rétorqua Helwenn en replongeant dans son devoir d'étude des runes.

En effet, Nott était crispé. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe et qu'on le juge, mais pas qu'on invente une quelconque ineptie sur lui. Et surtout que ces bêtises soient le sujet de conversation numéro un d'une soixantaine d'adolescents avides de potins croustillants.

Le dîner se passa tout aussi bien que possible. Il fallu écraser au moins seize fois les pieds d' Helwenn pour éviter qu'elle n'aille sauvagement défigurer Hannah Abbot. La belle faillit également planter sa fourchette treize fois dans la main de Draco pour divers mots des plus niais Il semblerait que pitchounette, mon adorable poussin, petit cœur, mon petit lapin et autres bévues n'aient pas plût à la belle.

De retour dans la salle commune, Helwenn et Sarah-Eléonore allèrent s'affaler dans un des canapés.

« - J'ai mal au crâne… gémit la belle, à moitié effondrée sur l'accoudoir.

- T'avais qu'à pas t'énerver autant contre Abbot, fit Théodore.

- Mais son regard me traitait de péripatéticienne, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer, argumenta Helwenn.

- Pourquoi elle te traiterait de… demanda Daphné.

- Ça, seule Pansy et le reste de l'école le savent… Mais… aucun d'eux ne veut parler ! »

Miss Parkinson ne se sentit pas le moins du monde visée, et continua tranquillement à lire son livre.

« - Je vais me coucher, déclara Helwenn l'air contrarié.

- Déjà ?! s'étonna Blaise.

- Oui, j'ai trop mal à la tête, et la vue de Draco m'insupporte, surtout depuis qu'il m'a appelé « mon petit chat », répondit la belle en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

- Apprécier ma présence n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, mais je suis sur que tu finiras par t'y habituer, rétorqua l'unique héritier des Malfoy.

- Je ne veux pas briser tes rêves Draco, mais ça fait six ans et elle ne s'y est toujours pas habituer », rappela Blaise le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout ce que l'ami du blond récolta fut un coussin en pleine tête.

Il avait l'intention de rester encore un peu dans la Salle Commune, mais finalement la fatigue prit le dessus sur sa volonté, et les septièmes années allèrent se coucher.

Le réveil du lendemain fut des plus durs, il fallait dire que les pauvres septièmes années avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal en première heure. Parmi eux, notre groupe de Serpentards.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, devant la salle dudit cours, le Professeur Snape attendait ses élèves de pied ferme. Il était 8h55 quand les premières silhouettes se dessinèrent au bout du corridor.

« - Bonjour Professeur, salua brièvement Hermione, avant de rentré dans la classe.

- Quelle surprise Miss Granger, qui aurait pu croire que vous seriez la première arrivée », fit Snape Sénior d'un ton cynique.

La concernée fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et commença à déballer ses affaires. Potter et Weasley arrivèrent peu après, suivis de la bande des Gryffondors. Quelque instant plus tard, Pansy et ses acolytes apparurent. Il était déjà 8h58. A 8h59 Snape allait s'apprêter à rentrer pour commence son cours, quand cinq têtes se montrèrent au tournant du couloir.

« - Désoler Professeur, mais Théodore à absolument tenu à ce qu'on aille chercher son livre, il voulait pas partager le mien, s'excusa sommairement Blaise, en entrant suivit de la fille du professeur, de la meilleur amie de cette dernière, du blond et de celui qui ne voulait pas partager.

- Il fallait être à cinq pour un seul livre ? questionna Severus, sceptique.

- Nott marche comme les filles : elles ne peuvent pas aller aux toilettes toutes seules, et bien lui ne peut pas aller chercher son livre tout seul, se moqua Finnigan.

- Soit, Mr Nott fera un effort de mémoire ou la prochaine fois, lui et ses amis risquent de passer un certain nombre de fin d'après midi en retenues, pour retard. D'ailleurs Mr Finnigan se fera un plaisir de leur montrer l'exemple pendant sa prochaine retenue, ce soir en compagnie de Mr Rusard.

Le concerné avait très envi de trucider son camarade Rouge et or, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Par contre, il fusilla du regard Parvati de Lavande quand elles se retournèrent vers lui, le regard pétillant. Elles le regardaient comme si elles savaient des choses sur lui, et que cela leur donnait un quelconque pouvoir d'influence sur le jeune homme. Les deux commères se retournèrent sur ordre de l'enseignant, puis le cours commença.

Pendant toute l'heure le silence, déjà pesant, fut alourdit par l'air las du professeur qui semblait dire « vous étiez médiocre en potion, vous le serrez encore plus en défense contre les forces du mal. »

« - Miss Granger, nous connaissons tous l'étendue de votre savoir. Il est inutile de nous en faire profiter d'avantage, fit remarquer Severus, l'air encore plus las devant l'ardeur que mettait Hermione à lever de doigt. Personne d'autre ne peut me dire comment on fait pour obtenir un Basilic ? »

Seules trois mains se levèrent. Celles de Théodore, de Draco et d'Helwenn. Un peu dépité, sans trop le montrer, Snape senior désigna le blondinet pour parler.

« - Il faut faire couver un œuf de poulpe par un crapaud, annonça fièrement Malfoy.

- Je constate que vous ne savez même pas correctement lire la feuille de votre voisin, Mr Malfoy. Qui peut me donner la bonne réponse ? Miss Thelwiss peut être, vous semblez trop calme dans votre coin.

- Pour faire un Basilic il faut faire couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud, répondit Sarah d'un ton monocorde et assez peu convaincu.

- Bien. »

Severus allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la sonnerie lui rappela qu'il était tant de relâcher de l'enfer de sa classe les pauvres hères sans âme qui lui servait d'élèves.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus classiques. En étude de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid fit une peur bleue à tout le monde en leur montrant une chimère de relativement mauvaise humeur, tandis qu'en métamorphose, il régnât un calme studieux. Mais aujourd'hui la dernière sonnerie de fut pas autant un plaisir que d'habitude aux élèves, car ce jour était celui des groupes d'étude. Helwenn allait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour voir si ses camarades de d'études s'y trouvaient, mais en route, Boot l'interpella.

« Ah, Snape, Lisa m'as demandé de te dire qu'elle était dans une salle du troisième étage… mais j'ai oublié laquelle. »

La concernée allait remercier son camarade, mais elle intercepta le regard que Terry lança à Théodore. Il voulait clairement dire « veinard ! » et la belle commençait à se douter du pourquoi de la chose.

Helwenn se mit en route pour le troisième étage, passablement fâchée par les nunuches qui se retournaient assez peu discrètement sur son passage. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, le reste du groupe était déjà là, et avait commencé à travailler. La belle ne se fit pas prier pour s'asseoir et se changer les idées avec son premier devoir d'arithmancie. Le calme était à peine revenu dans le couloir qu'une tête blonde se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Malfoy, que pouvons nous pour toi ? demanda MacMillan levant le nez de son livre d'étude des moldus.

- Rien, je suis allé aux toilettes, et je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien, si vous n'aviez pas besoin de mon talent », rétorqua le blondinet l'ait détaché.

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène soupira. Malfoy Jr partit. Mais il revint environ dix minutes plus tard, puis seize minutes après et sept minutes encore plus tard.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu incontinent pendant les vacances », fit remarquer Helwenn au cinquième passage de l'unique héritier des Malfoy.

Le concerné se vexa et redescendit. Heureusement, il ne risquait pas de remonter une sixième fois, car l'heure était finie. Dans la petite salle de cours du troisième étage, les élèves rangeaient calmement leurs affaires.

« - Tu dois être contente Snape, il doit t'attendre, fit Lisa un brin romantique.

- Qui doit m'attendre ?! s'étonna la belle.

- Tout le monde le sait Snape, pas la peine de garder ça secret, déclara Thomas avec un léger sourire.

- Vous parlez en chinois pour moi là tout de suite… La belle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis repris, votre conversation aurait-elle un rapport avec la rumeur qui circule depuis hier dans l'école ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas au courrant ?! demanda Trupin très étonnée.

- J'ai l'air au courrant ?! s'offusqua Miss Snape.

- Non, pas tellement… » avoua Ernie.

Il y eu un silence, puis la fille de l'enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal reprit la parole.

« - Et que dit cette rumeur ?

- Elle dit que… Lisa s'arrêta un temps, ne sachant pas top si elle devait parler, mais elle reprit quand même. Elle dit que pendant les vacances, tu as allumé Théodore, que vous avez fait des choses pas très catholiques, et que vous continuez à vous voir. Enfin je l'ai appris que ce matin, donc il y a des chances pour qu'elle ait été amplifiée et déformée. »

Contrairement à ce que Miss Turpin espérait, Helwenn ne réagit pas… En fait, elle regardait son sac, les yeux dans le vague, son visage complètement impassible. Ce qui terrifiait MacMillan.


	4. Le doux caractère des Snape

Bonjour à tous !

Comme à mon habitude, je ferais court. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et que vous mettrez une petite reviews^^

(Et oui! Je ne crache pas dessus, bien au contraire!)

Encore merci à Eraendil, qui est toujours ma béta et qui, encore mieux, a oublié son orange! Chouette^^

Je vais conclure avec un merci pour Mebaelle qui a été la première a me mettre dans ses favorit story (Désoler Eraendil, mais sans compté pour rien, toi c'est pas pareil, mais je te suis quand même extrêmement reconnaissante).

Bonne Lecture^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Le doux caractère des Snape c'est comme une Manticore, il est rare qu'on sorte indemne d'une entrevue avec lui…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La petite salle du troisième étage était pétrifiée, attendant la réaction d'une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux noirs profond.

En fait, Helwenn réfléchissait. Elle se demandait qu'elle serait la meilleure méthode pour faire entrer dans le petit crâne de Miss Parkinson que les rumeurs sur elle, c'était formellement interdit. Sous peine de souffrances éternelles. Surtout si les rumeurs se révélaient aussi… odieusement fausse.

La belle finit de mettre ses affaires dans son sac avec grand soin, puis elle quitta la pièce, un air neutre ne présageant rien de bon accroché à son visage. Elle descendit les quatre étages qui la séparaient de la salle commune des Vert et Argent dans un calme qui l'étonna elle-même.

A peine avait-elle posé un seul pied dans la pièce qu'elle demanda d'un ton abrupte :

« - Où est Parkinson ?

- Pansy ?! Elle est dans le dortoir, elle se sentait mal en revenant de son heure d'étude… répondit Tracey, un peu incrédule devant l'extrême froideur de sa camarade.

- Théodore, tu devrais venir avec moi. » déclara la jeune femme aux yeux doré en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir de gauche.

Avant que les deux supposés amants ne disparaissent au détour du corridor, Blaise et Draco lancèrent un regard interrogateur à leur camarade Nott. Celui-ci avoua son ignorance en haussant les épaules.

Dans le dortoir Pansy était allongée sur son lit, à se dire que Weasley n'était qu'un abruti fini. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensés qu'elle ne vit pas la fille de son professeur de torture entrer.

« - C'était bien ta journée ? questionna Helwenn l'air légèrement contrariée.

- Non, c'était horrible ! Weasley n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête avec la dégénérescence de ma famille, à cause de la consanguinité et bla et bla et bla… répondit la brune sans faire attention à sa camarade.

- Bien… fit simplement la belle.

- Et ta journée a toi Helwenn ? Demanda Nott qui avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose à dire.

- Chouette. Avoir un sixième de l'école avec les yeux rivé sur moi c'était… fantastique. Avoir dû subir la jalousie de Draco pendant mon heure d'étude, c'était… sensationnel. Et enfin, à la fin de ma sublime heure d'étude, Trupin m'a dit ce qu'elle savait de la rumeur que tu as vicieusement lancé. » raconta Miss Snape en regardant fixement Miss Parkinson.

La concernée, qui tournait le dos à sa camarade, se retourna brusquement, visiblement affolée. Un peu comme un première année devant le terrible ex-professeur de potion. Théodore sembla tout à coup très intéressé par la conversation.

« - Pansy si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison au fait que tu ais dit à toute l'école que je me suis tapé Théodore pendant les vacances et que je continue à me le faire, je te jure que mettre la tête dans le cul d'un ogre qui a la chiasse sera dix mille fois plus agréable que ce que je vais vous faire subir, à toi et à ton incommensurable débilité ! hurla Helwenn en s'approchant de sa camarade, pâle de rage et l'air menaçant.

- Attend avant le la maudire sur trente-six génération, on est sensé avoir fait quoi ensemble ? questionna Nott visiblement choqué.

- Rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Parkinson, en se tassant de plus en plus contre sa table de chevet.

- Pansy, Lisa n'est pas une mythomane invétérée comme Millicent ou toi… gronda la belle de plus en plus folle de rage.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste dit que dans ma version de l'histoire, il n'était pas question de truc… poussé… entre vous, juste des petit bisous innocent, tenta brièvement Pansy pour s'expliquer.

- Explique-moi comment ta petite histoire chaste et prude de nunuche sentimentale a pu devenir une aventure torride et dépravée entre Théodore et moi », s'exaspéra la belle.

Evidemment vu le volume sonore que produisait Miss Snape, on entendait tout. Absolument tout. La salle commune en profitait donc largement, ce qui avait pour effet majoritaire de faire chuchoter. Mais curieusement, dès que Draco entendait les prénoms de sa dulcinée et de son vaillant compagnon suivit d'une quelconque allusion à une activité sexuelle, il pâlissait. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Daphné et Blaise, qui du coup ne faisait pas leur exercice de métamorphose.

Dans le dortoir, la situation restait stable. Une Helwenn hystérique hurlait sur une Pansy mortifiée de peur, tandis qu'un Théodore à la fois choqué et sceptique regardait la scène.

« - Mais j'en sais rien moi, en plus dépravée, c'est peut-être un peu fort comme terme. Non ? essaya de calmer Pansy.

- Surtout que l'idée qu'Helwenn et moi ayons pu faire quoi que se soit que nos parents ne cautionnerait pas est absurde, infondé, et un tantinet répugnant, » intervint le vaillant compagnon du blondinet, pensant apaiser l'humeur massacrante de sa charmante et oh combien délicate camarade Snape.

Malheureusement, il avait oublié qu'une Helwenn en colère était une Helwenn qui devenait extrêmement susceptible. Et il avait mal choisi ses mots, particulièrement mal. La jeune femme aux cheveux charbon réagit immédiatement en se taisant et en sortant du dortoir, l'air particulièrement mauvais. Elle traversa la salle commune sans prêter attention à ses occupants, puis elle disparu dans les couloirs.

Peu après le passage de la furie, Théodore revint une expression perplexe au visage.

« - Je l'avais déjà vue en colère, mais là, c'était encore plus fort que tout ce que j'avais vu, fit remarquer Blaise en refermant son manuel d'arithmancie.

- Je crois que je l'ai vexée, s'étonna Nott en s'asseyant.

- Non, vraiment ?! » ironisa Draco.

Cela ne fit rire personne et surtout pas Théodore, qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir sauver sa vie…

Après cinq minutes, Pansy fit quelques timides pas dans la salle commune. Aucun danger… Elle alla donc se lover près du blond, son petit cerveau traumatisé marchant à plein régime. Pour la prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'elle soit plus subtile, et surtout… qu'elle passe par un intermédiaire… ça lui éviterait sûrement d'avoir à subir le courroux destructeur de la si charmante Miss Snape.

En parlant de cette dernière, elle était toujours dans une rage folle, mais loin de quiconque pouvant l'énerver encore plus. C'est-à-dire dans le parc de l'école, perchée sur un rocher au bord du lac. Le frais climat d'Ecosse la calmait progressivement. En vérité ce n'était pas le fait que Pansy ait fait passer une rumeur dégradante sur elle qui la contrariait. Ce n'était pas la première, et ça ne serait pas la dernière elle en était certaine. Mais plutôt les mots de Théodore avait dit après qui avait achevé de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il avait particulièrement mal choisit ses mots. Répugnant… Quel affront ! Si Cheryl ne pouvait pas supporter Helwenn, s'était en partie parce qu'elle la voyait comme une rivale potentielle dans sa conquête des plus beaux mâles de l'école… Alors se faire dire qu'une histoire avec elle serait répugnante l'avait vexée au plus haut point.

« - Je me suis très mal exprimé tout à l'heure, et je m'en excuse. Tu es tout sauf répugnante, fit une voix familière dans le dos de la belle.

- Arrête de t'excuser comme une première année qui vient de m'écraser le pied, c'est trop pathétique pour ton rang… andouille, déclara la concernée en se retournant vers Mr Nott.

- Andouille ?! Cela ne scier guère à mon rang damoiselle, fit semblant de s'offusquer Théodore.

- C'est ça, fait l'idiot. Je te signale que j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour refaire une scène.

- Non, sans façons, je tiens à vivre. »

Une voix nasarde se fit alors entendre, coupant l'instant complice entre les deux Serpentards :

« - Vous êtes trop mignon… se moqua Weasley n°6, qui revenait visiblement de chez Hagrid en compagnie de ses deux compères de toujours.

- Ron, tu ne crois quand même pas l'idiote rumeur qui coure sur eux, fit Granger à peine étonnée.

- Attend, on vient de les prendre en flag tout les deux seuls dans le parc ! Si c'est pas une preuve, c'est quoi ?!

- En flag de quoi Ron ? Ils discutaient. Quand tu parles avec Lavande, personne ne dit que c'est une preuve que vous sortez ensemble. Pourtant la rumeur coure aussi…

- Mais y'a jamais eu de rumeur sur Lavande et moi….

- Il me semble avoir entendu Pansy en parler brièvement au dîner hier soir… Serais-tu plus populaire que la belette rousse ma chère ? Questionna Nott amusé.

- Qui a dit que je l'étais devenu ? Je l'ais toujours été mon ami… Enfin disons plutôt que j'ai un autre type de popularité, » modéra la belle tandis que le roux fulminait.

Les compagnons de Weasley jugèrent plus prudent d'éloigner leur ami. De toute façon il était l'heure du dîner. Ainsi au lieu de rester loin du roux comme ils l'auraient préféré, les Serpentards emboîtèrent le pas aux Gryffondors. Dans la Grande Salle, la vicieuse rumeur de Pansy avait toujours court, malheureusement pour les mauvaise langues, Sieur Nott et Damoiselle Snape avait décidé de dîner dans le calme et l'harmonie. Cependant, il fallu écraser deux fois le pied de la belle pour éviter qu'elle n'aille étriper sauvagement Eggleston avec sa petite cuillère.

La soirée se passa à merveille, ainsi que la journée du lendemain. La seule trace de la désormais légendaire crise de nerf que la fille de l'ex-chauve-souris des cachots avait fait la veille était le fait que Pansy restait un peu à l'écart du groupe des puissants de Serpentard. Elle trainait un peu plus avec ses nunuches d'acolytes.

D'ailleurs, ne plus avoir Pansy dans les pattes avait quelques avantages majeurs. Il n'y avait plus de désagréable petit bruit de fond en cours, ou à table. Les discutions étaient plus portées sur les cours et la culture en général que sur le nouveau rouge à lèvre de Li… Bref tout le monde avait la paix.

Dans le reste de l'école, la vie suivait son court normal. Blaise draguait une sixième année Serdaigle dans le couloir du quatrième étage, tandis que Cheryl avait jeté son dévolu sur un nouveau jeune homme. Il était connu, bien que sa popularité commençait à baisser un peu. Il était relativement mignon sans être un canon de beauté. Et il faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il en était même le capitaine.

« - Aller Harry, rien ne pourra me faire plus plaisir que de passer la prochaine sorti à Pré-au-Lard avec toi… insista Miss Eggleston.

- Cheryl, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais promis à Hermione d'y aller avec elle.

- Granger ne peut pas y aller avec Weasley ? minauda la Poufsouffle.

- Ron y va déjà avec Lavande, et de toute façon je t'ai dit non, et je resterais sur ma décision. N'insiste plus Cheryl… »

Eggleston se sentit fort dépourvue… C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'elle se faisait refuser quelque chose par un membre de la gente masculine. Ce n'était pas normal… Enfin, elle se dit que ce n'était juste pas le jour, et entreprit de se rendre dans sa salle commune.

La pulpeuse sable et or traversa le hall toujours un peu perplexe, elle ne vis donc pas une certaine jeune femme aux yeux couleur miel.

« - Eggleston, quelle surprise ! Je viens justement de parler de toi ! déclara Helwenn faussement surprise. Et j'avoue que je pensais que tu étais quand même un peu plus intelligente que ça. Non franchement, Potter, ce n'est pas très malin…

- Pourquoi serais-je plus stupide que toi ?! interrogea la brune, surprise dans sa réflexion.

- Déjà tu n'es pas plus stupide que moi Eggleston. Disons que tu fais un autre usage de ton intelligence, et ensuite c'est que tu n'es pas du tout le type de Potter. Il n'aime pas les filles pulpeuses et trop expressives comme toi.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu lui plairais plus… Quelle prétention !

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Eggleston. A voir comme il regarde Granger, je serais prête à parier que ni une bimbo comme toi ni une fille un tantinet filiforme comme moi, ne lui conviendrait.

- Heureusement que tu ne parie pas alors. Je peux te dire, Snape, que Potter finira avec moi avant janvier.

- On verra bien… » répondit vaguement la fille du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en reprenant sa route vers la Grande Salle, où l'attendait Sarah-Eléonore.

Quant à Miss Eggleston, elle décida que sa camarade Snape n'y connaissait rien et qu'elle avait tord. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa salle commune en réfléchissant à son nouveau plan pour avoir son dernier caprice.

Les jours passèrent, et rien de particulièrement palpitant ne vint troubler la quiétude de Poudlard. En fait, il y avait bien quelques événements qui agitèrent un peu les élèves, mais rien de bien intéressant. Juste une nouvelle rumeur sur une secrète idylle entre la fille de Severus et Wayne Hopkins, un Poufsouffle de septième année. Personne ne savait vraiment de qui émanait cette rumeur, et même si Helwenn soupçonnait Pansy, rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer que c'était elle… Bien que ce soit effectivement elle qui ait passé le mot à Brown. Quant à Cheryl, elle continuait sa cour assidue envers Potter. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, et on avait pu voir le visage de Miss Granger passer d'une expression neutre à une expression de colère contenue. Ceci sous l'œil fort perplexe de Ronald.

« - C'est ça Cheryl, et t'excuse surtout pas de m'avoir écrasé le pied ! Ce n'est pas que ton postérieur de mastodonte adipeux pèse lourd, mais si en fait ! s'énerva Helwenn en sortant de la classe d'histoire de la magie.

- Mon postérieur adipeux te dit d'aller te faire foutre Snape, répliqua Miss Eggleston visiblement vexée qu'on ait trouvé son arrière train si rebondit.

- Miss Eggleston, ce langage n'as pas à avoir cour dans nos couloirs, cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Pour votre manque d'éducation, fit une vois glaciale derrière le dos de la concernée, qui piqua un fard.

- Veuillez m'excuser Professeur Snape, » fit sommairement la Poufsouffle.

Puis elle se remit en route pour son prochain cours, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate ayant mangé des piments extra fort. Snape Sr, voyant que les élèves de sa maison n'étaient pas bien pressés de rejoindre le professeur Slughorn, décida de leur en toucher quelques mots :

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez mes élèves les moins décevants que vous êtes désormais dispensés d'aller en cours de potion, » fit-il sèchement.

Se disant qu'il n'était jamais bon de contrarier un Snape, quelque soit son sexe et son âge, les vert et argent se mirent en route vers les cachots. Enfin, sauf Pansy qui avait magistralement ratée ses B.U.S.E de potion, et Tracey qui préférait aller s'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch qui avaient lieu à la fin des cours. Chacun ses priorités…

« - Bon, moi j'y vais, vous avez qu'à dire à Slughorn que je me sentais pas bien, fit Miss Davis en se dirigeant vers le terrain.

- Compte pas sur moi… répondit la belle en prenant les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

- Nwenn, tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de compréhension.

- Blaise, si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois, je ne garanti pas l'avenir de ta descendance. Je ne garanti même pas que tu en ais une, gronda Miss Snape en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Zabini.

- En tout cas, sans dire où elle est, je ne couvrirais pas Tracey non plus, déclara Sarah.

- Que c'est bon un peu de soutient…se réjouit Helwenn.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous reprochez au Quidditch, s'interrogeait Blaise, perplexe.

- Voyons voir, c'est dangereux, sans vrai intérêt : ça va bien cinq minute de voir des gens se passer une balle, et c'est DANGEREUX ! expliqua Helwenn en arrivant devant la salle de potion.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas dangereux… fit Draco.

- Blaise s'est fait casser le bras et le poignet à cause de chutes l'an dernier, et Tracey s'est fait casser le genou par un cognard. Et c'est sans compter les petits bobos de fin de match, les entorses les épaules démise et les bleus divers et variés que vous abordez après… argumenta la belle.

- Que t'es pessimiste, mais alors avec un « P » majuscule, fit Blaise en entrant dans la salle de classe.

La belle ne pu pas répondre, car pour une fois Slughorn avait décidé de commencer le cours directement, sans petit discourt préalable. Les deux heures parurent durer une éternité, comme à chaque fois. Décidément qu'il était bavard ! Pire qu'une pie ! Trop heureux que leur journée soit terminée, les élèves se précipitaient vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour certains d'entre eux, Horace en avait décidé autrement…

« - Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, Miss Snape, Mr Nott, et Miss Granger pourriez vous rester quelques instants de plus s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur, répondirent les intéressés un peu dépités, enfin sauf pour Miss Granger.

- Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler des petits rituels que j'avais quand j'étais professeur ici… commença-il… Je réunissais les élèves les plus prometteurs de l'école et les invitait à quelques réjouissances, comme des soupers ou quelques petites fêtes sans prétention… » expliqua le professeur de potion.

Dans son fort intérieur, Helwenn commençait à voir où le vieux morse ventru voulait en venir. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

« - … Je souhaiterais donc vous inviter à un petit souper ce samedi.

- Je serais ravie d'y participer professeur, répondit Hermione au large sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle perdrait vite.

- Blaise et moi viendrons avec grand plaisir professeur, répliqua à son tour Draco très poliment.

- Je crains d'avoir trop peu de conversation pour intéresser vos invités, en conséquence je me dois de décliner votre invitation, mais sachez que j'en étais honoré, fit Théodore avec l'air impassible qui le caractérisait.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? questionna Slughorn attristé.

- Absolument certain, je risque de ne rien apporter de bon à votre charmante soirée.

- Et vous Miss Snape, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous faire voir votre si joli minois à ce souper, questionna le professeur plein d'espoir.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, et j'en suis désolé. Mais voyez-vous professeur, j'ai pris énormément de retard dans mes devoirs, et vous devez savoir qu'une dissertation sur la treizième révolte Gobeline ne se fait pas en une heure, » argumenta la belle un air faussement désolé au visage.

Horace en paru fort attristé.

Une fois sortis, les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sur le chemin, Draco décida de mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire du Club de Slug.

« - Tu l'as déjà faite cette disserte, je l'ai vu traîner sur la table de la salle commune il y a au moins trois jours.

- J'ai du confondre avec un autre sujet alors… répliqua la belle avec un aplomb qui énerva le blond.

- Tu n'as jamais rendu un devoir en retard.

- Bon, oui j'ai menti à un professeur, mais c'est parce que je me doutais que si je lui disais les vraies raisons de mon refus, il serait blessé. Il faut savoir ménager un peu la sensibilité des gens de temps en temps.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fait pas avec moi ? s'offusqua l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Parce que toi, t'es pas un humain. T'es un monstre de vice… » rétorqua Miss Snape en s'éloignant par précaution.

Mais Draco resta le plus calme du monde contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Néanmoins il semblait tendu voir très… énervé.

Dans le stade de l'école, des élèves de toute maison confondue étaient venus assister aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Etrangement, la nouvelle de la participation de Draco et Blaise avait ameuté une bonne partie de la gente féminine de Poudlard. En montant dans les gradins, Helwenn et Sarah-Eléonore furent surprises de trouver l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet, ainsi que Cheryl.

« - Vous êtes venus vous décourager avant votre premier match contre l'équipe d'Harper ? attaqua Miss Thelwis.

- On est venu se marrer devant la bêtise de votre gardien qui n'est pas fichu d'arrêter un souaffle et de vos poursuiveurs maladroits, répliqua Finnigan, particulièrement fier.

- T'es sûr que tu pourras suivre le jeu et l'analyser en même temps Finnigan ? Tu n'as pas peur que ton pauvre petit cerveau rachitique se mette à surchauffer ? ironisa la belle, l'air particulièrement moqueur.

- Redis-moi un peu en face que je suis un imbécile ! s'offusqua le rouge et or en se levant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous montiez toujours sur vos grands chevaux, c'est ridicule. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, oui Finnigan. Tu es un âne, lui dit-elle avec une moue blasée.

- Qu'elle est gonflée la traînée… fit Eggleston en profitant du fait que Potter regardait ailleurs pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Conasse ! » s'emporta Seamus en lançant le sortilège de furonclose à la belle.

Tandis que la demoiselle se couvrait d'énormes furoncles disgracieux, elle maudit Finnigan et ses copains qui rigolaient stupidement. Sarah allait comme toute bonne Serpentard venger l'affront qu'on avait fait à son amie, mais la concernée lui fit baisser sa baguette en disant qu'il y aurait bien plus adapté à leur châtiment qu'un petit sort stupide et méchant.

Le nombre de boutons commençant à être un peu trop élevé les filles s'en allèrent. Pendant qu'elle descendait les marches des gradins en bois, Helwenn mis sa capuche. Elle aimait autant que personne d'autre ne la voit comme cela. Eggleston l'avait vu et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Malheureusement, Merlin était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, et il fallu que les prétendants à une place dans l'équipe sortent des vestiaires au moment où les deux jeunes filles arrivaient à l'entrée du stade.

«Tu joues aux devinettes Nwenn ? questionna Blaise à moitié hilare, attend je sais ! Tu es le spectre de la mort ! »

Pas de réponse. Helwenn et Sarah se contentèrent de poursuivre leur chemin vers l'école. Un peu perplexe, l'hypothétique équipe se dirigea vers Harper qui s'impatientait au milieu du terrain.

Tandis que Blaise et les autres faisaient leurs intéressants à une dizaine de mètres du sol, pour le plus grand bonheur des filles présentes, la fille de Severus et Miss Thelwis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie à grand pas. Dans son espièglerie, Merlin avait quand même été clément car l'infirmerie était vide. Helwenn retira donc avec précaution sa capuche.

« - Miss Snape, que vous est-il arrivé ? s'étonna Mrs Pomfresh en voyant le visage couvert de pustules de la jeune fille.

- Une discussion avec un de mes camarades qui a un peu dégénéré, répondit vaguement la concernée en s'asseyant sur l'un des lit.

- A ce stade, ce n'est plus une discussion qui a dégénéré jeune fille, c'est une altercation, protesta l'infirmière.

- Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça… » fit Helwenn tandis que Pomfresh allait chercher le remède.

Elle revint avec précipitation, une fiole pleine d'une substance verdâtre en main, et dans laquelle de gros grumeaux et un œil de limace ayant échappé au mortier se baladaient. L'estomac de la plus si belle se retourna en voyant la peu ragoutante mixture. Mais entre les pustules et l'immonde breuvage, elle préféra la potion. Avec une grimace de dégout, elle vida la fiole.

En quelques minutes, les furoncles avaient disparu, et les filles étaient en route pour leur salle commune.

« - Je trouve que tu es restée très calme, en proportion à l'affront que Finnigan t'as fait. Surtout qu'Eggleston était là… remarqua Miss Thelwis.

- C'est tout ce qui me différencie de lui. Je sais contrôler mes émotions, enfin sauf quand Eggleston ouvre sa grande bouche.

- C'est vrai qu'un différent entre Eggleston et toi, c'est nettement moins contenu, je suis sûre que même Dumbledore dans son bureau insonorisé doit vous entendre. »

Helwenn pris son expression de délicate jeune fille vexée la plus crédible, mais elle avait déjà l'esprit occupé. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir spontanément l'envie d'étriper son amie avec du fil dentaire…


	5. Chatouille moi, je te le rendrai

Bonjour, bonjour!

Voila, mon nouveau chapitre, qui a mis du temps je sais... Je suis désoler mais j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration ces derniers temps.

Je voudrais encore remercier Eraendil qui a corriger mon chapitre. Dans le chapitre remerciement je voudrait en profité pour dire un grand mercie ( désoler pour la répétition) à tout ceux qui on laisser un reviews et ceux qui m'on mis dans leur favorit storys.

Voila, je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici...

Bonne lecture a tous.

Ps: juste pour l'anecdote le titre choisi est un proverbe anglais^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Chatouille-moi, je te le rendrai.**_

Un « poc » sonore retenti dans le couloir du quatrième étage, vite suivi d'un « AIEUH !» de protestation.

Le livre d'Helwenn venait de s'écraser avec un flagrant manque de délicatesse sur la tête du bond. Ce n'était pas un acte de pur sadisme, Draco l'avait bien cherché en évoquant la pustulite finneganesque de la belle. Quinze fois en une journée.

« - C'est bon j'ai compris… fit Malfoy alors que l'exquise jeune femme s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau.

- J'espère bien ! » grogna Helwenn en rangeant son épais grimoire.

A ce même moment, Seamus passa devant le groupe en se pavanant tel un Gilderoy Lockhart. Il se sentait particulièrement fier d'avoir couvert de pustule la fille du plus terrifiant des professeurs de Poudlard. Le rouge et or jeta un regard satisfait vers sa camarde vert et argent, puis s'en alla en direction du terrain de Quidditch, poursuivit par une horde de filles. Sûrement des adeptes de Cheryl. Blaise et Théodore regardèrent Miss Snape sceptique.

« - Que tu restes aussi calme devant lui, j'avoue que c'est assez inattendu, constata Nott, son habituelle expression neutre au visage.

- Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'emporter, mais je ne suis quand même pas Pansy. J'ai un minimum de contenance, enfin je ne fais rien mais je n'en pense pas moins, déclara la belle en jetant un regard mauvais à Mr Finnigan.

- Voila qui devient très intéressant », fit Blaise un tantinet excité par la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements.

Malheureusement pour lui, Helwenn avait la tête ailleurs. Elle scrutait le bout du couloir, le regard vide et l'air morne. Son visage inexpressif inquiétait un peu Sarah-Eléonore, mais elle fut interpelée par Théodore qui voulait la prendre a partie dans un désaccord qui l'opposait à Draco. Une histoire de parchemins appartenant au sieur Nott que le blond avait apparemment décidé d'emprunter sans sa permission, et bien sûr perdu. La belle resta un moment à contempler l'étrange dallage du couloir dans lequel ils étaient/stationnaient, puis une silhouette attira son attention. Une fille qui semblait être en septième année… Enfin, à cette distance, on ne pouvait distinguer clairement que sa taille. L'élève se rapprochant, Miss Snape remarqua son épaisse chevelure brune, puis elle pu voir les détails de son visage. C'était Granger, et justement la belle voulait la voir.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la Gryffondor au grand étonnement de ses camarades. La rouge et or fut fort surprise elle aussi de trouver un Serpentard, autre qu'un blondinet arrogant, sur son chemin.

« - Snape ?! Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Granger, tu as une chance inestimable : je t'estime suffisamment pour ne pas avoir envi d'essayer de te rouler. Je vais te dire exactement ce que je souhaiterais de toi, commença la fille de Severus. Je voudrais que tu recueille le plus d'info possible sur les emplois du temps de Finnigan et de l'espèce de truc roux et ramolli qui te sert d'ami.

- Pourquoi je devrais le faire ?! demanda la gryffondor.

- Parce que tu es infiniment bonne et que tu ne veux que le bonheur d'autrui… argumenta Helwenn avec une lueur énigmatique dans le regard et un large sourire.

- Je le ferais, mais tu me devras un service Snape. Tu sauras sûrement où me trouver quand tu jugeras que j'en aurais appris assez.

- Bien entendu. »

A la fin de la discutions Miss Granger s'en fut vers la bibliothèque.

« - Pourquoi tu parle à Granger ? questionna le blondinet.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Draco, rétorqua Miss Snape.

- Bien sur que tu a des compte à me rendre ! s'offusqua l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je justifier mes actes auprès de toi ? Demanda Helwenn intriguée.

- Mais parce que tu es MA tendre et douce, argumenta hardiment Draco.

- Je ne suis pas TA tendre et douce, aboya la belle en attrapant son camarade par la cravate.

- Non, c'est vraie d'après la rumeur Helwenn est, pour l'instant, la dulcinée d'Anthony et pas la tienne Draco, fit Miss Thelwis.

- Sarah !!! s'indigna Helwenn.

- Bah, quoi ?! C'est se que j'ai entendu ce matin au petit déjeuné, se justifia maladroitement son amie.

- C'est pas une raison… se vexa la belle en lâchant la cravate de Malfoy, le jeune homme avait par ailleurs pris une ravissante teinte bleue.

- Thelwis t'es sûre de ce que t'as entendu ce matin ? Moi, j'ai entendu qu'Helwenn avait une torride aventure avec Zacharias Smith, demanda Blaise, surestimant la patience de sa camarade aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Vous savez quoi ? Quand je suis née, je pleurais. Et être avec vous me rappelle pourquoi… » rétorqua Helwenn en s'éloignant vers les cachots.

Visiblement les rumeurs de Pansy avaient pour seul effet de mettre de mauvaise humeur la belle. Par contre, elles n'avaient aucune influence sur les « sentiments » du blond, au grand désarroi de Miss Parkinson. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois que la Serpentarde multipliait les amants imaginaires pour sa camarade. Le résultat n'était pas flagrant : non seulement Draco était toujours « amoureux » d'Helwenn, mais en plus Pansy avait aggravé sa disgrâce…

La journée se finissait, et les élèves traînaient dans les couloirs, fuyant les devoirs comme la variole du dragon. Pourtant, dans le cachot numéro cinq, une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir profond était plongée dans un livre de potion. Devant elle une marmite pleine d'une mixture verdâtre et peu engageante bouillonnait doucement. La belle était en train d'ajouter un peu d'extrait de poil de postérieur de chauve-souris quand Blaise débarqua, modifiant la dose de quelque petite goutte d'extrait en la moitié de la fiole.

« - Tu viens de condamner Nathalie McDonald avoir des poils d'au moins dix centimètre de long, déclara stoïquement Miss Snape.

- Pardon ?! S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu viens de condamné Nathalie McDonald à voir sa pilosité augmenter d'une façon démesurée, répéta Helwenn en augmentant un peu le feu sous le chaudron.

- Ça, j'avais compris, mais… Blaise se tu un instant où il sembla réaliser quelque chose… McDonald est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor et il me semble qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment.

- Bien, tu sais au moins contre qui tu vas jouer en novembre… » ironisa la belle faisant mine de ne pas comprendre le raisonnement de son camarade.

Zabini s'assit à côté de sa camarade, attendant qu'elle lui avoue tout. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas décidée…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps. Helwenn finissait les préparations pour Nathalie, quand Blaise décida qu'il devait intervenir.

« - Tu veux toujours pas venir au dîner de Slug, samedi ?

- Pas la peine d'en rêver…

- Pourquoi ?!

- En pleine après-midi les paroles de Slughorn arrivent a bout de Théodore, alors imagine l'effet que ça aurais sur moi, un soir, après avoir supporté un Draco ivre de jalousie toute une journée. C'est un coup à finir noyée dans sa soupe.

- T'es toujours pessimiste, déclara Blaise en croisant les bras avec la moue contrariée de gamin de trois ans.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais réaliste, rétorqua sa camarade inlassablement concentré sur sa préparation.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer la nuance… » titilla le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponses, il y eu un long silence et un regard excédé de la belle qui touillait vigoureusement sa potion. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour décourager le meilleur ami du blond. Helwenn n'avait pas craqué pour son complot, mais elle allait venir au dîner du vieux morse un brin gâteux qui régnait dans les cachots, foi de Zabini ! Elle n'y échapperait pas !

« - Tu veux pas avoir pitié de moi et venir à ce fichu dîné ? Passer une soirée entière a écouté Draco vanté la pureté de son sang et la noblesse de sa famille, là c'est un coup à se pendre… argumenta Blaise.

- Moui, enfin Draco a peu être le sang pure et l'allure de la noblesse, mais il lui manque la délicatesse et la mesure qui doit aller de paire avec son statu.

- Pessimiste et mauvaise langue par-dessus le marché… Bientôt tu seras une vielle mégère aigrie, souffla Zabini.

- Réaliste tout court mon cher Blaise… rétorqua la belle passablement vexé, pour ton Alzheimer précoce je te rappelle que Draco a montré mainte fois que c'était un ours mal léché. Souvient toi l'an dernier quand j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de flirter avec Kevin que s'est-il passé ?

- Il lui a… mis son point dans la figure, avoua Blaise du bout lèves, mais c'était pas en publique !

- Ça ne change rien à la grossièreté du geste, objecta la belle en finissant de ranger les ingrédients dont qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'utilité.

- Tu t'es éloigné du sujet initial… fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Je viendrais si Théodore vient… » Répondit Helwenn espérant que Blaise la lâcherai enfin avec cette stupide histoire de dîner soporifique.

Le vert et argent voyait bien que la déclaration de sa camarade n'était qu'un prétexte, mais le défi qui transparaissait lui paraissait fort attrayant. Il décida donc d'accorder un délai à la belle et d'aller s'acharner sur son autre compère de toujours.

Dans la grande salle un calme Olympien régnait, chose rare pour un jeudi soir. En même temps, le fameux premier dîner du club de Slug allait avoir lieux dans a peine deux jour et tout le monde faisait ses petits pronostiques pour savoir qui y était invité. Pour le moment Harry était la valeur sûre des paris, talonner de près par Hermione et par Cheryl, ensuite on trouvait les enfants de grande famille de sang pure, de préférence très riches, puis tout les joueur et joueuse de Quidditch ainsi que quelques illustres inconnus. Ceux qui avaient parié sur la pulpeuse Poufsouffle ne soupçonnaient pas un seul instant qu'ils allaient tous se faire plumer. En effet, idée d'invité la provocante jeune femme à sa réception si distinguée n'avait même pas titillé le cerveau, engourdi par l'alcool, du vieux maître des potions.

Pour sa part Théodore, potassait tranquillement son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal, parfaitement satisfait du calme ambiant. Il aurait bien aimé en profiter plus longtemps mais une main lui retira son livre.

« -Blaise ?! Que veux tu ? demanda Nott a peine surpris.

- Oh, rien, je me disais qu'on pouvait parler, de tout, de rien, de ce qui se passe dans l'école par exemple. Tu pense quoi des rumeurs qui circule en se moment ?

- Le fait que notre chère Helwenn est une aventure imaginaire avec McMillan m'indiffère pour le moment, mais bon, je pense que quand elle l'apprendra je ne serais pas autant indifférent à son mauvais caractère. En se qui concerne les bruits qui cours sur les participant au dîner ne m'intéresse en rien, expliqua Théodore en essayant de récupéré son livre.

- T'es sure que le pronostique de participant au dîner ne t'intéresse pas… C'est pourtant très intéressant, tu savait que Morag qui ne doit pas y aller est mise dans les dix premier, s'enthousiasma Zabini.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me demander quelque chose en rapport avec ce dîner pas hasard ? questionna Théodore soupçonneux.

- Non, non, je voulais juste parler, c'est dure d'avoir une conversation normal avec toi, t'es toujours plonger dans tes bouquins, ou dans une partie d'échec », fit Blaise un faut air détacher au visage.

Quelque part, non loin, on entendit une jeune fille s'étouffé dans la manche de son pull. Blaise et Nott Jr se tournèrent ver Miss Thelwis.

« - C'est trop drôle la façon dont vous avez de tourné autour du pot, franchement Blaise qui débarque sans prévenir c'est comme Helwenn qui te fait un devoir, ils ont forcément quelque chose a demander quand ils font ça, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas aussi calculateur qu'Helwenn, s'offusqua Zabini.

- Bien sur que si… » approuva Théodore en réussissant enfin à arracher son livre à la main de Blaise.

Vexé le jeune homme s'assit et se tu pendant un long moment, malheureusement pour Sieur Nott, Mr Zabini n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée de samedi a supporté seul un Draco plus vantard qu'un paon. Il décida donc de retenter l'expérience « discutions normale » régulièrement, ce qui vin petit a petit a bout des nerfs de Théodore.

« - Blaise, la ferme, je n'irais pas a se dîner point final. Ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changer d'avis! » fit sèchement le jeune homme en écrasant, « involontairement », son livre sur les doigts de Zabini.

Le meilleur ami du blond réprima un gémissement de douleur, en essayant de garder une expression noble malgré la souffrance. Nott quand a lui était particulièrement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

Malgré sa mauvaise expérience, Blaise essaya de convaincre Nott de venir au dîner pendant toute la soirée, et ce sous l'œil particulièrement amusé de Miss Snape. Pansy quand a elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre la place qu'elle avait malencontreusement perdue, mais ses essais n'étaient pas probants. Juste après le repas Miss Parkinson avait essayé de se joindre à la conversation entre Théodore, Blaise Draco, Helwenn et Sarah-Eléonore. Cependant le petit groupe avait pris l'ardu chemin de le métamorphose, et, à vrai dire, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas connue pour son sens de l'orientation. La jeune femme avait donc renoncé et se déchargeait de sa colère sur la pauvre Milicent qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien fait pour.

Le petit jeu de Blaise continua le lendemain, toute la mâtinée, au grand regret de Théodore qui perdait de plus en plus patience. Le déjeuné n'arrangea pas l'état des nerfs du jeune Nott. En plus de Blaise qui devenait franchement lourd, Pansy et ses acolytes ricanaient tel des hyènes atteintes de débilité avancée à propos d'un sujet aussi futile que la nouvelle coupe de cheveux Lovegood. C'est donc proche de la dépression que Sieur Nott se dirigea vers la salle d'arithmancie, suivi de Sieur Zabini, et de Sieur Malfoy. Damoiselle Helwenn et ses dames de compagnies les rejoignirent peut de temps après dans le couloir de la salle d'arithmancie. Les garçons s'étaient installés pour effectuer quelques révisions, Blaise était assis par terre à côté de Théodore qui s'appuyait négligemment contre le mur. Tandis que ses studieux compères relisaient leur cours, le blondinet se rinçait l'œil sur un groupe de sixième année Serdaigles se rendant en métamorphose. En passant à côté bond, Pansy lui donna un coup de livre.

« Décidément Draco tu dois avoir une tête à prendre des coups de livre… » ironisa la belle.

La réflexion fit rire les quelque élèves présents puis le clame revint très vite. Théodore venait de finir le chapitre sur les équations du second degré quand une chose tiède et assez imposante lui attrapa la jambe droite…

« - Blaise, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! questionna Nott étonné.

- Tu viendras, » déclara simplement la sangsue d'un mètre quatre-vingt l'air décidé.

Le savant jeune homme mis un peu de temps à faire le lien entre ce que voulait son ami et ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Non, je ne viendrais pas ! » affirma-t-il.

L'unique et noble héritier Zabini poussa un grognement qui ressemblait fort à un « SI », mais cela ne fit pas changer d'avis celui auquel il était férocement attaché. S'en suivit un série de juron disgracieux proféré par le descendent de la noble famille des Nott. Mais rien n'y faisait Blaise restait agripper a la jambe de son camarade et rien de semblait pouvoir l'en détacher. C'est alors que la mince frontière qui séparait le géni du jeune homme de sa folie fut franchit. Il se mit à frapper frénétiquement sur la tête de son mis en hurlant « Lâche ! Mais tu vas lâcher ! ».

A chaque coup Blaise se crispait un peu plus sur la jambe de Théodore en brayant quelque chose ressemblant un « NAN » mélanger a un « AÏE ».

Les autres élèves qui tout d'abord avait été surpris par l'attitude inhabituelle de leur camarades, étaient désormais en proie a un incontrôlable fou rire. Plus Blaise et Théodore se vautraient dans leur sauvagerie, plus les côtes de leurs camarades les faisaient souffrir. Au milieu des rires on entendit Nott grogner « La sale bête, y m'a mordu ! ».

Mrs Sinistra quitta la salle des professeurs à environ midi cinquante-cinq, tout a fait prête a affronté la classe de septième année. Elle réfléchissait à qui elle allait interroger en début de cours, quand elle arriva au détour du couloir de sa salle de classe et entendit les premiers éclats de rires. Elle accéléra le pas, espérant qu'elle ne trouverait personne pendu par les pieds et à moitié nu devant la porte. Surprise était un peu faible plus décrire l'incrédulité avec lequel elle découvrit Théodore qui frappait Blaise avec son livre alors que ce dernier était accrocher a sa jambe. Néanmoins l'enseignante repris vite ses esprits, et sépara d'un coup de baguette les deux garçons à l' origine du fou rire générale.

«- Je peux savoir quel mouche vous a piquer tout les deux ? s'exclama Mrs Sinistra.

- C'est Blaise ! dénonça Théodore sans aucun scrupule.

- Traître ! s'exclama l'accusé, et je te signale que c'est la faute d'Helwenn tout ça… »

La belle qui ricanait encore, se clama subitement.

« - J'ai dit que je viendrais si Théodore venait, je t'ais jamais dit de le harceler ! se défendit-elle.

- Comment t'as pu m'obliger a supporté ça », s'indigna Nott.

Miss Snape se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une moue désolée.

« - Supporté quoi ? » questionna l'enseignante en regardant la fille de son collègue.

La concernée soupira et résuma brièvement la situation, sans oublier de minimiser son rôle dans cette histoire.

« - T'était quand même pas obliger de me détruire le crâne, se plaignit Blaise pour revenir au sujet initial.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je te chante une berceuse peu être ? J'aurais attendu que tu t'endormes pour dégager ma jambe… proposa Théodore peu convaincu

- Venant de votre part, cette réaction m'étonne. Je croyais que vous saviez que l'intelligence triomphe inlassablement du muscle messieurs, enfin après trois heures de retenues je suis certaine que vous ne l'oublierez plus… »

Les deux Serpentards à l'origine de l'agitation des couloirs, préférèrent ne pas contester la décision de leur professeur et rentrèrent en classe en regardant Helwenn d'un air mauvais. Le cours se passa dans une atmosphère un tantinet plus tendue qu'as l'habitude. En même temps, Théodore en voulait à Helwenn d'avoir donner de très mauvaise idée à Blaise, tandis que Blaise boudait parce que Théodore l'avait dénoncé comme unique responsable de cette situation. Tout cela ne contribuait pas à avoir une ambiance conviviale et apaisée.

Après les cours la fille du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se dirigea précipitamment vers la tour d'astronomie. Blaise, qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de démasquer le plan de sa camarade, la suivi de loin. Il ne vit pas très bien avec qui elle parlait, mais il avait bien reconnu leurs uniformes. Une Poufsouffle et un gryffondor…

Du côté de la tour l'astronomie, Miss Snape négociait ardemment les termes de l'accord qu'elle allait passer :

« - Kirke pour la quatrième fois, je n'est pas le pouvoir de changer ton Piètre en défense contre les forces du mal en Acceptable. Entre toi bien ça dans le crâne.

- Mais pourquoi ?! C'est pas si compliquer pour toi de t'infiltré dans le bureau de ton père pour trafiquer le petit cahier ou il écrit nos notes, argumenta Andrew Kirke, un sixième année gryffondor.

- Déjà, sache que le petit carnet en lui-même est ensorcelé, il empêche toute autre personne que son propriétaire de le modifier. En plus, je trouve que le service que je te demande ne vaut pas de risquer une fureur quasi divine, rétorqua Miss Snape l'air fatigué.

- J'avais pas penser a ça, admis Kirke, pour la peine je veux que tu me fasse mon prochain devoir de métamorphose.

- Vendu. Et toi Laura tu ne change pas d'avis, tu veux toujours cette potion ? Demanda la fille de Severus.

- Bien sur, pourquoi je changerais d'avis… répondit Miss Madley.

- Bien, donc Laura je t'attend mercredi matin devant la Grande Salle, je te donnerai les fioles pour Nathalie Jimmy. Pour Weasley et Finnigan je me débrouillerais. Et en se qui te concerne Kirke je compte sur toi pour ouvrir grand tes oreilles quand tu es en compagnie des gars de gryffondor. N'oublie me faire un rapport détaillé, avant mercredi, ça m'arrangerai », expliqua la belle.

Sur ce les jeunes gens se séparèrent de chacun repris le chemin de sa salle commune.

Helwenn venait de poser un premier pied dans les cachots quand Zabini lui tomba dessus.

« - Laura Madley et Andrew Kirke, une Poufsouffle et un gryffondor… Après t'avoir vu t'entretenir avec eux, je suis absolument certain que tu prépare quelque chose, déclara le jeune homme l'air un brin provocant.

- Blaise, tu ne pourra pas me faire chanté, alors enlève moi cette expression menaçante de ton visage.

- Je suis tout a fait capable de te faire chanté, s'indigna Zabini, et plus TU m'as fait coller aujourd'hui. »

Devant le visage toujours obscur du jeune homme, Helwenn décida qu'il était temps de faire une concession. Mieux valait ne pas rester en froid avec Blaise, il tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que cette charmante dame était sept fois veuve…. La belle se disait donc qu'il était préférable de ne pas déclencher une fureur et une rancœur proche de celle de la si distinguée aristocrate.

« - Bon, en effet je prépare un plant pour ridiculiser Finnigan et tout ceux qui se sont moqué de moi quand il m'a couvert de bouton.

- Je le savais ! » s'écria Blaise tout un coup très joyeux.

Helwenn soupira devant tant d'insouciance.

« Et pour le dîner ? » ajouta-t-il, se sachant en position de force.

- On va dire que je viendrais… » lâcha Miss Snape dans un énième soupir.

Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante… Maintenant que Balise avait de quoi faite culpabiliser la belle il allait en faire sa bonne attitrée. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que sa camarade avait assez payé son manque de patience.

* * *

la suite au prochain chapitre ^^

Et pour ceux qui le sente bien, une reviews peu être.


	6. Grasse pance maigre cervelle

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Alors je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter mes excuses pour la longueur de la publication de ce chapitre. Mais j'ai eu quelques pannes d'inspirations..._

_Une merci à ma béta temporaire erandil._

_Et une bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Grasse panse, maigre cervelle._

_

* * *

_

Le Baron sanglant, noble fantôme des Serpentards, avait toujours été un spectre sinistre, taciturne et terrifiant. Et pourtant au matin du si attendu dîner de Slughorn, le Baron semblait de fort bonne humeur. Il avait même été jusqu'à prononcer quelques mots, seulement d'insignifiantes banalités, mais venant de l'esprit, c'était surprenant.

Ce soudain revirement de comportement laissait perplexe le personnel de l'école. Mrs Trelawney, toujours aussi optimiste, déambulait dans les couloirs en psalmodiant un énigmatique « La fin est proche !». Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'amusaient beaucoup de la démence chronique de leur professeur de divination. Les plus petits se contentaient de ricaner bêtement pendant que les plus grands imitaient discrètement l'enseignante. La table des vert et argent ne faisait pas exception.

« Jolie grimace Harper, tu seras bientôt assez mature pour rentrer au cours préparatoire … fit Helwenn en passant à proximité du sixième année.

- Snape, toujours aussi aimable de si bon matin, se contenta de rétorquer le jeune homme.

- Que veux-tu, elle ne serait pas notre chère Helwenn si elle n'avait pas si mauvais caractère, intervint le meilleur ami du blond, avec un large sourire.

- Comme tu es médisant Blaise. Parce qu'après tout, c'est toi qui as réveillé son atroce caractère, fit Sarah-Eléonore avec un regard malicieux pour son camarade.

- Je rappelle au manipulateur et à son interlocutrice que je suis là… grogna la belle.

- Comment aurait-on pu oublier ta présence Nwenn…. se moqua Sarah.

- Qu'il est moche se surnom…. soupira Miss Snape.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soutint Harper. »

Helwenn, poussée par sa mauvaise humeur, s'apprêtait à cracher une blessante vérité au visage du sixième année. Malheureusement elle aperçu Kirke, dans le hall, en train de faire des grands gestes dans sa direction. Frustrée de n'avoir pu remettre à sa place le jeune insolent, la belle se leva et se dirigea vers l'importun qui s'agitait toujours.

« J'aurais dû t'apprendre la discrétion avant de t'engager comme espion, vu ta… danse, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe, fit-elle en entraînant le garçon vers les cachots.

- Si tu veux, je peux repartir avec toutes mes infos, si je te dérange trop, fit Kirke.

- Non, désolée, mais ce fichu dîner et tout le tapage qu'on fait autour me mettent sur les nerfs… s'excusa sommairement la belle, bon c'est quoi ces infos ? »

Le gryffondor sorti de sa poche un parchemin fripé et particulièrement mal écrit. La belle le lu sommairement, et eu un sourire carnassier.

« Et mon devoir ? Questionna Andrew.

- Il est fini, mais tu l'auras mercredi. Je serais bien mal avisée de te le donner alors que je n'ai pas exécuté mon plan. On ne sait jamais, que tu ais des remords… » expliqua Helwenn en s'en allant vers sa salle commune.

Le repère des Vert et Argent était relativement paisible pour un samedi matin. Il faut dire que Théodore faisait régner la paix d'une main de fer dans la pièce.

« Tracey, vas glousser ailleurs avec ton apollon au nom imprononçable, et au cerveau atrophié au profit du muscle. J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire… » ordonna Sieur Nott.

Miss Davis souffla bruyamment, l'air de protester, mais elle obtempéra et les deux tourteaux s'éclipsèrent dans l'un des couloirs menant aux dortoirs.

« Quel despote tu fais Théodore, je ne te connaissais pas ce talent, fit Miss Snape qui entrait à l'instant.

- Si tu savais tout les talents que je vous cache, tu serais surprise… rétorqua mystérieusement le jeune homme.

- Agréablement j'espère, enchérie la belle en s'essayant à côté de son camarade.

- Tout dépend de ta notion de ce qui est agréable, répliqua Nott Jr.

- A vous voir comme ça, je croirais presque que la fausse rumeur de Pansy est fondée, railla Blaise qui revenait de la Grande Salle.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'insisterais pas trop aujourd'hui Blaise, suggéra Draco, en allant à son tour s'assoir.

- Comme si tu n'avais jamais forcé Nwenn à quelque chose qu'elle refusait d'effectuer ? S'enquit le jeune Zabini, étonné des paroles de son ami.

- Oui mais moi je ne l'ai jamais suivi et piégée pour ça… argumenta le blond.

- Non c'est vrai, toi tu essayais de découvrir mes petits secrets pour me faire du chantage, c'est tellement mieux… ironisa Miss Snape un brin agacée, et par pitié arrêtez avec ce surnom, je le trouve atroce ! »

Elle avait soupiré sa requête comme si ce pseudonyme était le pire des fardeaux. Mais la lueur moqueuse dans l'œil de Blaise la fit reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Mon cher Théodore, toi qui a l'air de fort bonne humeur ce matin, peux-tu me rappeler de quel surnom Blaise t'a-t-il affublée ? Questionna Miss Snape visiblement décidée à se trouver des alliés contre Zabini.

- Dora….. marmonna le Noble héritier des Nott en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à son camarade.

- Ça c'est moche Helwenn, Théodore n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu m'en veuilles, déclara Blaise outré.

- Oh, mais je m'en moque, rétorqua la belle en se levant.

- Dora ? s'étonna Miss Thelwis.

- Théodore… Théodora… Dora… » souffla Nott l'air contrarié tandis que Miss Snape disparaissait derrière la porte donnant sur le couloir.

Une fois dehors, Helwenn inspira profondément, enfin la paix !

Elle jugea qu'il était temps de se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus jouissif que cet assommant dîner. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Quand elle arriva dans le repère de Mrs Pince, la belle eu une vision des plus déplaisante. La bibliothécaire flirtait ouvertement avec le concierge dans une grotesque et maladroite parade amoureuse. Pendant un instant, Helwenn se demanda si ceci n'était pas contre nature, mais elle oublia vite cette idée et se dirigea vers la réserve. Elle espérait y trouver Miss Granger, et en effet Hermione était bien là en train de parcourir le rayonnage, sûrement à la recherche du parfait support pour son prochain devoir.

« On devrait te faire une couronne, et te nommer reine de rat de bibliothèque… ironisa Helwenn en s'approchant de sa camarade rouge et or.

- Chouette j'aurais des sujets dévoués, tu crois que les premières années seraient près à se sacrifier pour empêcher Malfoy de m'approcher à moins de dix mètres ? rétorqua cette dernière avec enthousiasme.

- Dure à dire, tu sais les petits ne sont plus ceux que nous étions. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne te trahissent pour rejoindre de camp de Draco, il est très fort pour amadouer les gens…. fit la belle l'air détaché.

- C'est possible en effet… mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour débattre de la morale des premières années.

- Même Pansy aurais pu le deviner, ironisa la belle, alors que se passera-t-il mercredi dans la petite vie du rouquin au Q.I d'huître qui vous sert de meilleur ami, à Potter et toi ?

- Rien de bien intéressant si tu veux mon avis. Il va rater l'interro de métamorphose, encore. Vers midi il va hésiter à inviter Lavande à venir avec lui à la sortie dans Pré-au-Lard, puis il va ronfler bruyamment pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Enfin, il va aller s'entraîner au quidditch. Le soir je pense qu'il larvera sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Avec un peu de chance, il poussera de pitoyables gémissements à cause de ses courbatures, qui elles-mêmes auront résulté de l'incroyable « effort physique » qu'il aura fourni quelques heures plus tôt, expliqua Miss Granger en sortant un épais grimoire de son rayonnage.

- En effet, on ne peut pas dire que Weasley ait une vie passionnante… souffla Helwenn. Et McDonald elle a prévu quelque chose, ou toujours rien ?

- Pas à ce que je sache… »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis elles se séparèrent. Miss Snape redescendit dans les cachots mais en prenant bien soin d'éviter les zones d'attroupement massif d'élèves, mieux valait minimiser le risque de croiser Blaise ou encore pire, Cheryl. D'ailleurs cette dernière était fort vexé de ne pas avenir été invitée à l'événement mondain du trimestre. La Miss le laissait bien paraître en passant ses nerfs sur tout ce qui passait à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

Malgré toutes les précautions que la belle avait prises elle croisa quand même Weasley, qui arborait un pull des plus hideux. Devant une telle horreur Helwenn eut du mal à retenir une remarque.

« Non, franchement Weasley que tu veuilles t'habiller à l'œil, je comprends tout à fait, mais dans ce cas, fouille dans un autre placard que celui de ton arrière grand oncle. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, la belle n'eut pas de réponse. Etrange, d'habitude Ronald partait au quart de tour quand un serpentard lui faisait une réflexion désobligeante. Perplexe Miss Snape regarda le rouquin s'éloigner, elle allait reprendre sa route quand Potter lui apparu au détour du couloir.

« Elle ne serait pas malade la chose qui te sert de meilleur ami ? Questionna la belle.

- Ron, n'est pas une chose… s'indigna Harry.

- Cela rester à prouver, mais soit, tempéra Helwenn, en tout cas il ne s'est pas énervé quand j'ai insinué que son pull était aussi miteux que les veilles liquettes en laine rongées par la moisissure qui traînent dans le grenier de ma grand-mère.

- C'est normal, il est contrarié, expliqua le rouge et or.

- Lavande, lui a dit non ! s'exclama Helwenn, dommage je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, ils ont tout les deux un QI d'huître et une fâcheuse tendance à croire tout ce qu'on leur dit… Non franchement ils auraient fait un beau couple.

- Il est fâché parce que Ginny est invitée au dîner de Slug ce soir et pas lui, déclara Potter avec un regard las pour sa camarade.

- Ça l'étonne de ne pas être considéré comme brillant ou même talentueux ? » fit Miss Snape en regardant là où était parti Weasley.

Harry soupira avec un regard réprobateur et s'en alla rattraper le rouquin blessé dans son orgueil. La fille du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quant à elle, continua son chemin vers le cachot qui lui servait désormais de QG. Elle y resta une bonne heure pour perfectionner ses préparations, mais le temps passait et il fallait bientôt penser à aller enfiler son plus beau masque d'hypocrisie et sa plus belle robe. La belle se résigna donc à quitter son havre de paix pour rejoindre son dortoir où elle trouva Pansy en pleine crise de nerf.

« Il ne m'as pas invité ! Mais pour qui il se prend ce gros et moche et vieil alcoolique ? A-t-il une idée de qui il vient d'offenser ! Mon père vas être furieux quand il va savoir cette espèce de tas de saindoux sur patte m'a refusé dans son petit club minable ! vociférait Miss Parkinson.

- Mais Pansy, voyons pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état, tu viens de le dire toi-même que ce club est minable, donc finalement c'est mieux que tu n'y sois pas… essaya de tempérer Daphné.

- Daphné à raison Pansy, si tu trouves ce club si minable, pas la peine de faire une crise parce que tu n'es pas invitée, » enfonça Miss Snape en entrant, réduisant ainsi à néant les efforts de Miss Greengrass pour calmer sa camarade.

Pansy eu un rugissement de frustration et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Daphné soupira. Quand à Helwenn, elle se mit fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche de la robe la plus appropriée.

Il se passa à peine dix minutes avant que Pansy, poussée par son incontrôlable désir de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, sorte de la salle de bain et se mette à faire des commentaires sur les tenues que Miss Snape et Miss Thelwis avaient sélectionnées. Bien entendu Pansy se fit mettre à la porte avec perte de fracas. Ce nouveau rejet n'améliora pas l'humeur de la demoiselle, qui alla traumatiser quelques premières années.

Elle allait s'attaquer aux deuxièmes années présents, mais l'apparition d'Helwenn, rayonnante dans sa robe coupe empire bordeaux agrémentée d'un gilet noir, détourna l'attention de Miss Parkinson.

« Pansy, si tu ouvres la bouche, je te garantie que tu ne pourras plus l'ouvrir pendant un bout de temps… Bon, où sont les acolytes au Q.I d'huîtres, questionna la belle en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Dans leur dortoir, fit Milicent blottie au fond d'un canapé.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, soupira Helwenn, Milicent tu veux aller les chercher s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi j'irais, je ne suis pas concerné par vos histoires, demanda Miss Bulstrod bien décidée à ne pas se lever.

- Parce que si c'est moi qui y vais, je les sortirais de là par tous les moyens, même si je dois les traîner par le fond de leurs caleçons, déclara Miss Snape.

- Tu risque d'avoir un surprise, parce que… commença la vois familièrement désagréable en se soir de pompeux dîner de Blaise.

- Par pitié pour qui tu veux, ne finit pas ta phrase, interrompit Helwenn en se levant.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quelque chose de déplacé, rétorqua Zabini amusé, pourquoi t'attends-tu toujours au pire avec moi ? »

Helwenn, ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se contenta seulement d'adresser à son camarade un regard las. Draco eu un sourire amusé, et le petit groupe passa la porte de la salle commune.

Dans ses appartements, Horace Slughorn s'activait, il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait pour ce premier dîner. Il tenait absolument à se mettre quelques unes de ses nouvelles recrues dans la poche. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois le plan de table quand les bruits de pas dans le couloir lui indiquèrent que ses invités arrivaient.

« Mais Harry, je lui ai déjà dit plus de cent fois qu'il se faisait des idées, mais Ron est trop borné pour m'écouter, expliquait Miss Granger quand Horace ouvrit la porte.

- Oh, vous êtes tous venus ! Miss Snape, je craignais que vous ne finissiez pas votre devoir, mais vous êtes là c'est formidable, s'enthousiasma le professeur.

- La perspective de votre dîner, m'a grandement motivée à finir cette dissertation, rétorqua Helwenn avec un large sourire.

- Hypocrite », toussa Melinda Bobbin.

Heureusement la présence de Potter mettait Slughorn sur un petit nuage et il n'entendit pas l'attaque de la Poufsouffle envers la Serpentard. Cette absence du professeur permis à Helwenn de malencontreusement écraser le pied de Miss Bobbin, sans que personne ne réagissent. Précisons que la belle, comme la plupart des autres invitées, portait des talons.

Le Professeur Moustache dû se dire que débuter un dîner en faisant honneur au Quidditch était de bon ton, tout particulièrement quand une demie douzaine de joueurs avaient été invités :

« Harry, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année. Que pensez-vous de la saison à venir ?

- Je pense qu'elle va être fort intéressante.

- Au contraire, le jeu est couru d'avance, glissa Draco.

- En effet, Gryffondor va gagner, répliqua Ginny.

- Tu as mal compris, Weaslette, siffla ce dernier. Serpentard vaincra.

- J'ai toujours trouvé le Quidditch tout à fait violent et inutile, coupa Granger, approuvée par un discret bâillement d'Helwenn.

- Allons, la soirée ne fait que commencer et les esprits s'échauffent déjà ? S'étonna Slughorn. Il est toujours admirable de voir de jeunes gens aussi vifs et passionnés débattre, mais je préfère assister à ce spectacle une fois le repas terminé.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison professeur, déclama Bobbin.

- Fayotte, s'étouffa Blaise, provoquant les rires de l'assemblée à l'exception de la concernée et du dit professeur.

- Enfin, je reste convaincu que les autres équipes n'on aucune chance contre serpentard, intervint Draco avec un regard en coin pour Potter.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr mon cher Draco, si tu es aussi doué pour retrouver un vif d'or sur un terrain de Quidditch que tu l'es pour retrouver tes cours de métamorphose dans ton sac, l'équipe est mal partie…. » Rétorqua Miss Snape sortant de son mutisme.

Le visage du jeune aristocrate se décomposa, ce qui fit de nouveau rire l'assemblée. Blessé dans son orgueil l'humilié décida de répondre.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose Helwenn, la dernière fois que tu as assisté à un match de Quidditch, nous étions en troisième année…

- C'est faux, le dernier match que j'ai vu était celui contre Serdaigle l'an dernier. Je ne sais même plus comment Blaise avait réussi à me convaincre d'y mettre les pieds, rectifia le belle, mais tu vois Blaise, même Draco n'as pas remarqué ma présence, il était donc inutile que j'y assiste… »

Au regard de sa camarade, le jeune Zabini compris qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement du match. Mais il décida de ne pas en faire grand cas et se concentra sur le nouveau sujet de conversation : le dernier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Le ton s'éleva un peu entre les septièmes années, mais ils se calmèrent quand Slughorn proposa à ses invités de passer à table.

Bien entendu Potter avait hérité de la place d'invité d'honneur, plus précisément à droite de Slughorn. Mais le vieux morse n'avait pas voulu trop se séparer des uniques héritiers des familles Malfoy et Zabini, il avait donc installé les deux compères à sa gauche. Les autres invités avaient été disposés plus ou moins au hasard. Helwenn s'était trouvé à côté de Zacharias Smith ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, le poufsouffle était quelqu'un de calme.

Il y eu un silence au moment où on servit l'entrée, il s'agissait d'une soupe à l'oignon. Le calme se poursuivit pendant les premières cuillérées, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer et l'hôte décida de briser le silence.

« Cette soupe est exquise, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Bien sûr professeur, répondit Granger sans grand enthousiasme.

- Je la trouve succulente, renchéri Bobbin avec un grand sourire.

- Enfin tout est relatif Mélinda, ce n'est qu'une soupe, modéra Ginny.

- Je suis sûr que tu dis cela parce que tu es une médiocre cuisinière, argumenta la poufsouffle.

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas une très bonne cuisinière, mais ce n'est pas une tare, pourquoi ce serait toujours les femmes qui devraient préparer le repas ? questionna Ginny.

- Parce que c'est ainsi depuis des siècles, rétorqua Malfoy.

- C'est bien une mentalité de Sang Pur dégénéré… s'indigna Granger.

- La tradition est une chose sacrée, qu'il ne faut pas bafouer, fit Blaise pour venir au secours de son meilleur ami.

- Dit moi Zabini, si la tradition disait qu'il était de bon ton de te suicider une fois tes vingt ans passés, tu le ferais ? demanda Li Su.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Blaise conscient qu'il marchait sur des œufs, mais faire la cuisine ce n'est pas comme se donner la mort.

- Bien sur sûr que non, Su a mal exprimé sa pensé. Mais elle raison, ce n'est pas parce que traditionnellement on a collé les femmes à la cuisine qu'elles doivent y rester pour l'éternité, intervint Helwenn. De plus Blaise, répond moi franchement, tu verrais ta mère ou celle de Draco dans une cuisine à touiller le contenu d'une casserole ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua le concerner du bout des lèvres.

- Nous sommes d'accord, fit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien, commença Draco sans se rendre conte qu'il venait de mettre les pieds en terrain miné, il est vrai que ma chère mère n'a pas sa place derrière les fourneaux contrairement à ce que veut la tradition, mais de là à la considérer comme l'égale de mon père il n'y a qu'un pas, et je ne le franchirais pas. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine présentes à table se mirent à fusiller du regard le jeune homme. Ce dernier se senti étrangement mal à l'aise mais n'en montra rien.

« Allons mes demoiselles, je suis sûr que Mr Malfoy à mal exprimer le fond de sa pensé, modéra Slughorn.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que vous, professeur, déclara Helwenn visiblement courroucée.

- Allons Helwenn tu sais bien que Draco n'est pas profondément macho… essaya d'atténuer Blaise qui venait à la rescousse de son ami.

- Bien entendu que Draco n'est pas fondamentalement sexiste, concéda Miss Snape sans en penser un seul mot, son père à simplement remplit sa jolie petite tête avec de stupides préjugés misogynes. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre que si un garçon passe aussi peu de temps avec son père, ou une figure masculine quelle quelle soit, puisse se faire bourrer le crâne de quelconques préjugés… »

L'allusion à la réputation de Casanova de Blaise était à peine masquée, mais c'était suffisant pour que Slughorn ne comprenne pas. D'ailleurs le professeur était fort satisfait que la jeunesse présente discute aussi bien, il se laissa même emporter par la conversation et commença à évoquer quelques souvenirs de jeunesse…

Blaise regarda sa camarde et ce qu'il lu sur son visage ne lui plut pas du tout. Helwenn arborait une expression un brin machiavélique. Elle se vengerait et d'une façon assez peu élégante, voir même franchement basse. Enfin toujours est-il qu'elle semblait vouloir la guerre, et bien Mademoiselle aurait l'apocalypse.

« ….Les liberté féminines dans le monde magique sont encore à la traîne par rapport à celle du monde moldu. Dans notre univers une fois qu'une femme a des enfants, c'est assez mal vu qu'elle continue à travailler, alors qu'il n'y a rien de mal ni même de contradictoire d'élever des enfants tout en travaillant, avait commencé Granger très fière de pouvoir afficher sa mixité culturelle.

- Granger, peu nous importe comment vivent les moldus, de toute façon nous ne les fréquentons que rarement, mais encore trop souvent, fit Draco.

- Mais Draco, mon cher, la question n'est pas là… Les femmes ne sont pas capable d'assurer à la fois à leur lieux de travail et ensuite dans leur rôle de mère, il y en forcément un des deux qui pêche, intervint Blaise cherchant ostensiblement le conflit avec une certaine jeune fille aux élans féministes.

- Zabini je pense que… démarra Hermione sur un ton parfaitement modéré.

- Je pense que Blaise a trop fréquenté le père de Draco et ses relations au cours de nombreuses réceptions pour avoir des idées aussi étriquées sur les capacités féminines. De nombreuses femmes au court des siècles ont démontré qu'être efficace au travail et être une bonne mère n'était pas des éléments incompatibles. Il suffit juste de faire preuve d'ingéniosité, avait repris Helwenn d'un ton neutre ou pointait un soupçon de sarcasme.

- En es-tu certaine, il me semble que tu m'es tout même confié un jour que ta mère n'était pas souvent présente pour toi à cause de son travail… » Déclara Blaise d'un air faussement désintéressé.

La belle failli s'étouffer (discrètement) dans son verre. Le coup de sa mère elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, Blaise était décidément un adversaire redoutable.

« Ma mère travaille dans la recherche mon cher, c'est pour ainsi dire un cas particulier. En sache que même si ma bien aimée maman n'est pas souvent là, cela ne fait pas d'elle une mauvais mère pour autant. Au moins elle a essayé de conserver une stabilité dans sa vie pour éviter de trop perturber la mienne. Veux-tu que je te rappelle, à quel point tu étais atterré lors du décès de ton dernier beau père ? Le septième ou le huitième ? J'avoue que je ne sais plus… » argumenta Helwenn, en gardant un ton moqueur pour éviter d'alarmer trop Slughorn.

Le vieux morse semblait être aux anges que la discutions s'anime ainsi.

« Allons Helwenn, tu sais très bien que la mère de Blaise n'est en rien responsable de ces malheureux décès ? Questionna Draco tentant de venir au secours de son compère de toujours.

- Oui, enfin c'est toujours elle qui est unique héritière de la fortune de ses maris… même si ils ont encore de la famille vivante, et ça c'est plutôt louche, intervint Ginny qui semblait en avoir assez de rester à écouter les Sepentards se bouffer le bec entre eux.

- Chère Miss Weasley, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, mais le plus souvent il n'est pas très adroit… Mrs Zabini a été victime de sept fâcheux et tragiques incidents qui ont coûter la vie à ses sept maris, il n'y a rien de litigieux là-dedans, » fit le professeur de potion en prenant un air désolé.

Croyait-il vraiment à cet énorme mensonge ou voulait-il simplement calmer le jeu entre les élèves ?

Cela seul Merlin et lui le savait… Pour le moment ce qui importaient au Serpentards était lequel de leurs camarades avait l'avantage sur l'autre. C'était match nul, mais à voir la manière dont le meilleur ami du blond et la fille du professeur de défenses contre le forces du mal se regardaient, ils ne comptaient pas en rester là.

« Je dois confesser que mon choix a été un peu motivé par votre réputation et votre moyenne globale certes, mais également par votre réussite à mon dernier contrôle, admis Slughorn pour combler le blanc qui venait de s'installer, et je dois avouer que vous êtes tous plus brillants les uns que les autres en potion. Enfin pour ceux qui ont encore cette matière…

- Oh mais c'est parce que vous êtes un excellent professeur, flatta Finnigan… grossière erreur.

- Finnigan, tu as magistralement raté tes BUSE de potion, je le sais je passais en même temps que toi t'as failli faire raté ma préparation… alors explique moi comment sans jamais avoir assisté à un seul cours depuis le début de l'année tu peux dire que notre bien aimé professeur est si bon que ça ? Même si c'est évident qu'il l'est, demanda Helwenn, soufflée par opportunisme démesuré du jouer de quidditch, c'est un peu comme si j'affirmais que Blaise est le meilleur poursuiveur des trois dernières années, sachant que je n'assiste à aucun match.

- Disons que j'ai de l'instinct… rétorqua le gryffondor en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de ragoût.

- Ah oui, comme les animaux c'est ça… Quand je dis que tu es un ours mal léché, je ne suis pas si loin de la réalité, répondit la Vert et Argent avec un ton et un sourire moqueur, limite bon enfant, toujours pour ne pas affoler le mieux morse.

- Finnigan, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette charmante couleur cramoisie, tu connais le caractère d'Helwenn, toujours aussi aimable et souriante, mais constamment dans le sarcasme et la moquerie, modéra Blaise sans oublier au passage d'en rajouter une couche sur le dos de sa camarade.

- Parfaitement mon cher Blaise, c'est ma marque de fabrique. Dans tous les cas je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais tu devrais te méfier de tes troubles de mémoires, tu as parlé à Harper de moi dans les mêmes termes ce matin », répliqua la belle sans se laisser le moins du monde déstabiliser par son acolyte.

Helwenn avait plus de contrôle que Blaise ne l'aurait cru, enfin elle pouvait aussi se faire violence uniquement pour prendre le dessus… C'était bien son genre.

Dans tous les cas, les élèves décidèrent d'en rester là. S'ils avaient continué, leur animosité se serait fait plus manifeste et cela aurait mit la puce à l'oreille du moustachu.

Le dessert passa sans encombre, seuls quelques sous entendus douteux pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

A la fin du dîner Slughorn semblait béat. Pleinement satisfait de sa soirée et de ses invités. Bien entendu, certains ne reviendraient pas, mais il avait déjà une petite idée de qui entrerait dans son club.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ?


End file.
